Jardin secret
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] Quelque chose qui fait penser à la maison.
1. Quelqu'un qui m'appelle Chaton

Yo ! Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème Chaton donné par **Misty**. Si vous voulez des informations sur les Nuits, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, et le lien est sur mon profil !

Bonne lecture !

_Quelqu'un qui m'appelle Chaton_

Ladybug est une adolescente. Une gamine, dans ce monde, une petite fille qui a appris à se battre un peu par défaut, y a pas de formation pour super-héroïne, pourtant elle voudrait bien en avoir une quand elle doit expliquer à une autre petite fille pourquoi toute sa vie on lui demandera pourquoi elle a un papa en double et pas de maman, pourquoi il ne faut pas faire attention à ce que les gens disent, parce qu'ils se trompent même s'ils sont nombreux, mais que leur faire du mal ne va pas changer ça. Qu'il y a d'autres solutions. Ladybug voudrait bien avoir des mots certains, mais la seule chose qui ne tremble pas c'est son sourire. Elle repose la petite devant chez elle. Ses pères l'attendent sur le pallier. Chat Noir, derrière elle, n'a rien dit depuis la fin du combat.

« Les laisse pas te faire croire que c'est grave de pas avoir de Maman. Tu as deux Papas qui t'aiment, pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'une Maman ? »

Elle pose un baiser sur le front de la petite et la prend par la main pour la remettre à ses parents qui retiennent de manière visible leurs larmes, souriant à leur fille, parlant de tout sauf de ce qui vient de se passer. Ladybug les regarde jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'immeuble se soit refermée derrière eux, puis elle fait volte-face, prête à partir.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

La voix de Chat Noir l'arrête, inhabituelle, pleine d'un sourire auquel elle ne croit pas vraiment, un sourire un peu pitoyable et qui ne lui va pas du tout.

« Chat Noir ?

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut grandir sans Maman ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne sait pas comment elle doit prendre la question, malgré elle sur la défensive quand elle aborde ce sujet.

« Eh bien, oui, bien sûr. Ça ne change rien.

— Ah ?

— Quoi, tu as quelque chose à redire à cette famille ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas demandé ton avis. »

Chat Noir secoue la tête avec un rire aussi léger qu'un camion, et Ladybug sait qu'elle a visé un peu plus qu'à côté. Mais déjà il se retourne, prêt à partir, elle a l'impression qu'il lui glisse entre les doigts.

« C'est juste moi, alors … »

Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas rêvé. La rue est trop silencieuse, c'est bien son partenaire qui a parlé.

« Chaton ? »

Il se retourne vers elle, et lui offre un sourire, et ce qui la sidère, c'est qu'il est horriblement sincère. Il a un sourire auquel elle croirait sans le questionner si elle n'avait pas vu son visage quelques secondes plus tôt, comme un masque fissuré. Elle se demande combien il l'utilise, ce sourire, pour qu'il semble aussi vrai.

« C'est rien, je parle tout seul ! À plus, Ma Lady !

— Attends, Chaton !

— Oui ? »

Il lui fait face comme si les deux dernières minutes n'avaient pas eu lieu, comme si c'était une soirée normale, comme s'il n'avait pas été horriblement vulnérable, avant de sourire.

« Chaton, tu sais que tu peux me parler, pas vrai ? Même s'il y a tous ces secrets sur nos identités … tu peux me parler.

— Je sais. »

Chat Noir sourit toujours, de son sourire habituel, joyeux, mais Ladybug croit bien que cette fois, elle arrive à voir au travers. Est-ce qu'elle saura le percer à jour, la prochaine fois qu'il blaguera quand il aura envie de pleurer ? Elle ne sait pas si elle peut insister. Ce choix ne lui appartient pas. Mais son partenaire lui ment de plein front, et c'est sans doute ce qu'elle déteste le plus. Sous son regard scrutateur, Chat Noir baisse la tête, se passe la main dans les cheveux sans abandonner son sourire, rit presque avant de dire :

« Merci. De m'appeler Chaton. Parce que ? Tu sais, j'ai jamais trop eu de surnom comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que –

— C'est pas le genre de mon père et … Je sais pas ? J'imagine que c'est le rôle d'une Maman, non ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, et Ladybug comprend qu'il pose vraiment la question. Elle comprend autre chose. Elle voudrait lui dire _Non, c'est juste le rôle de quelqu'un qui t'aime_, mais ce ne serait pas juste pour lui, et puis elle est mal placée pour parler. Ces problèmes lui sont étrangers. Elle n'est pas légitime, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée elle sent une lourde partie de son partenaire lui échapper sans qu'elle puisse s'y accrocher.

« Et du coup, si c'est possible sans Maman alors … alors c'est moi qui ai raté quelque chose ? C'est bête.

— Chaton. T'es pas raté du tout.

— C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Je sais. Mais t'es même la preuve qu'on peut devenir une super personne sans Maman. En revanche, si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'appeler Chaton et te gratter derrière les oreilles …

— C'est vrai ? Tu me gratterais derrière les oreilles ? »

Ladybug ne peut pas être sûre, mais cette fois, elle croit bien que Chat Noir ne simule pas son sourire. Alors elle lui grattouille le menton à la place et lance son yo-yo vers un toit à proximité.

« Dans une autre vie, peut-être.

— J'en ai neuf, je peux être très patient. »

Elle s'élance dans les airs après un dernier sourire.

Le lendemain, quand elle se lève d'une humeur mitigée, elle décide de passer son samedi matin devant la télévision. Sans qu'elle demande rien, sa mère se glisse derrière elle et lui met un chocolat chaud dans les mains en lui plantant un baiser sur le crâne, et Marinette se relaxe en un instant, taraudée à présent par la question : qui fait du chocolat chaud à Chat Noir quand c'est samedi et qu'il pleut ?

.

.

.

Et voilà ?

Chat Noir a besoin d'amour.

Dans la foulée j'ai commencé une suite que je devrais poster d'ici quelques minutes !

À très vite !


	2. Jardin secret

Yo ! Du coup, comme j'avais dit, cet OS est la suite du précédent. Je devrais être en train d'écrire sur les autres thèmes de la Nuit. Mais … Besoin de ça.

Y aura sans doute d'autres OS dans cet endroit, j'ai déjà quelques idées (que je commencerai sans doute à écrire si le thème de 4H ne m'inspire pas), mais ce sera pas une histoire vraiment non plus.

Bonne lecture !

_Jardin secret_

La pensée a tellement taraudé Ladybug qu'elle s'est lancée dans l'exploration urbaine. Elle a visité Paris et cherché ses secrets, en tant que Marinette ou en tant que Ladybug, et il lui semble avoir trouvé ce dont elle a besoin. Quelque chose d'un peu parfait, d'un peu rassurant et de trop encombré, mais elle y travaille.

Elle a demandé l'accord du maire, qui n'a pas été très difficile à obtenir, et elle est sur le coup depuis un mois. Ça tombe bien, elle pense, c'est octobre maintenant, la saison des pluies et des déprimes.

« Toi, lui dit Chat Noir un jour, t'as quelque chose en tête.

— Moi ? Non non, tu te fais des idées.

— Mes moustaches ne se trompent jamais.

— C'est ça, Chaton Noir, s'il t'en pousse tu ferais surtout bien d'apprendre à te raser.

— Mais tu es folle ! Tu sais combien c'est cruel de couper les moustaches d'un chat ? »

Elle rit beaucoup avec lui. Parfois, elle surprend sa morosité qui revient, juste par éclats, par petits bouts, et elle s'échine à la faire disparaître. Ils n'ont jamais reparlé de la famille de Chat Noir, mais elle sait que ça ne va pas toujours fort.

« J'ai peut-être pas vraiment de moustaches, mais ce qui est certain c'est que ton côté coccinelle déteint sur moi.

— Mais oui, c'est ça.

— Absolument. Tu me donnes des ailes, Ladybug. »

Elle n'a jamais autant travaillé de ses mains. Elle est tellement maladroite, on n'a jamais pensé à lui enseigner les travaux manuels, le bricolage. Elle est trop dangereuse en possession d'une scie. Elle apprend sur le tas, sans autre professeur qu'internet, comme elle a appris à sauver Paris. Sauf que cette fois elle n'a pas de partenaire. Elle pense seulement à lui.

« Fais gaffe, tu t'envoles.

— C'est drôle, non ?

— De quoi ?

— Plus je m'envole, plus je tombe amoureux. »

Marinette ne remarque pas qu'elle passe de moins en moins de temps avec Alya. Elle a toujours quelque chose à faire, et son amie ne lui fait plus qu'à peine remarquer. Marinette n'a pas l'air d'être malheureuse, et c'est peut-être tout ce qui compte au final. Elle est toujours occupée, dort en cours et bâille quand elle ne dort pas, mais elle a du soleil dans les yeux, et ça contraste tellement avec le ciel gris que même Alya n'ose pas déranger.

Ils se rejoignent pour patrouiller un soir de la dernière semaine d'octobre. La première semaine des vacances a permis à Marinette d'achever son œuvre, et ses yeux pétillent quand elle rejoint son partenaire sur les toits.

« Ma Lady, tu resplendis, si je peux me permettre.

— Viens. J'ai un truc à te montrer. »

Elle ne l'a même pas salué dans les formes, elle est trop pressées. Quand elle lance son yo-yo il n'hésite pas à la suivre, il se demande où elle va et elle file tout droit vers l'ouest, ils traversent la Seine et ils bifurquent vers le sud et elle ne s'arrête pas, et il se demande un peu où elle va l'emmener quand ils commencent à naviguer non plus à travers les immeubles mais les arbres, ce qu'il reconnaît comme le bois de Vincennes. Ils avancent quelques temps dans le noir, et Chat Noir songe qu'elle a dû déjà faire ce chemin pour se repérer par cette obscurité.

Ils arrivent devant une grande serre en verre qu'il croit sincèrement ne pas être ouverte au public, mais elle n'hésite pas à ouvrir la porte alors il la suit à l'intérieur. Il distingue les formes, mais il ne voit pas les couleurs jusqu'à ce que Ladybug appuie sur un interrupteur qui semble dater de l'époque moderne et que la lumière se fasse. Ça ressemble à un salon, plus ou moins, il y a des tapis par terre qui empiètent les uns sur les autres, de toutes les couleurs, un luminaire qui pend depuis le haut de la serre et dont le câble est fixé à la structure de fer, redescend jusque derrière une kitchenette au gaz à deux plaques. Il y a deux radiateurs électriques, à chaque coin de la pièce, une table basse au milieu, un canapé aux coussins bleu vieilli, un fauteuil en osier recouvert de coussins aux housses dépareillées, et Chat Noir ne sait pas ce qui l'éblouit le plus, entre le lieu et le sourire de Ladybug.

« J'ai pensé qu'en tant que super-héros, on devait avoir un repère, quand même.

— Mais où est-ce que t'as trouvé tout ça ? Ladybug, tu … Tu es incroyable, tu sais ça ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, presque comme si ce n'était rien, mais elle ne peut pas ne pas exulter intérieurement à la joie plus que visible de son partenaire. Elle a réussi son coup. Il ne lui semble pas avoir jamais autant fait pour qui que ce soit, pas pour son père ni pour sa mère, non, jamais.

« Et … t'as installé ça toute seule ?

— Plus ou moins.

— C'est dingue. Je trouve même pas de jeu de mots tellement je suis soufflé.

— Eh beh, si je savais qu'il suffisait de ça pour te couper la langue …

— Au final, ici, ce sera un peu notre jardin secret, après tout, une relation, ça se cultive …

— Ah, non, c'est revenu assez vite.

— Mais moi, j'en reviens toujours pas. Attends, y a un mini-frigo ? Y avait déjà l'électricité ?

— La mairie a fait installer un générateur.

— C'est pas croyable c'est … »

Ladybug regarde Chat Noir fouiner de droite à gauche, repérer tour à tour les tasses, la radio à piles et les livres qu'elle a installés là. Le bruit des gouttes contre le verre lui fait lever la tête et elle allume la radio sur une chaîne locale d'info en continu. Il fait froid dehors, et Chat Noir est tellement subjugué par la nouveauté que, quand elle lui sert un chocolat chaud, il ne remarque même pas qu'ils sont en train de sécher allègrement leur patrouille. Cette fois, juste cette fois, elle veut donner à Chat Noir un endroit où il se sente chez lui.

.

.

Et voilà !

Sincèrement, je sais pas si c'est vraiment IC, j'espère qu'au moins ce n'est pas OOC. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'enrouler Chat Noir dans une couverture et de lui foutre un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Ou alors c'est **Misty** qui m'influence trop. En fait, je crois qu'on peut considérer que les trois quarts de ma production sur ce fandom sont écrits sous influence Mistyque.

À très vite !


	3. Clown triste

Yo ! Voici un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, en un peu plus d'une heure, sur le thème **Cauchemar **!

Cet OS est un peu spécial puisque je le dédie à **Misty** dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui !

Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu as passé une très chouette journée !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

_Clown triste_

C'est la nuit d'Halloween. Vendredi premier novembre, cinq heures du matin. Ils ont déjà eu un akumatisé dans la soirée, mais les pouvoirs du Papillon sont en pleine expansion, alors ils ont décidé de patrouiller toute la nuit. De toute façon il n'y a pas école le lendemain. Ils ont divisé la patrouille en deux : Chat Noir a pris la première partie, de vingt-trois heures à trois heures, et Ladybug a repris la relève. Elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait chez elle à sept heures, mais en fait elle n'a pas l'intention de revenir avant le lever du soleil. Il a bruiné toute la nuit, c'est l'heure glaciale et tout est fermé. Son costume est humide, et même s'il la protège efficacement du froid, elle sent ses cheveux geler sur sa tête, la peau de ses joues comme de la glace, ses lèvres engourdies. Elle se permet une pause, à la moitié de son service. Si elle n'en prend pas, elle va geler.

Elle file sur les toits, se demande si Chat Noir, lui aussi, est allé là-bas pour se réchauffer. S'il vient parfois, comme il lui arrive, sous sa forme civile, juste pour profiter du lieu et de son calme miraculeux à Paris. Elle arrive vite devant la serre, va pour se détransformer mais remarque que la lumière est arrivée. Lentement, très lentement, elle ouvre la porte. Personne ne peut avoir découvert cet endroit, pas vrai ? Elle se tient fermement sur ses gardes, glisse un œil à droite, à gauche. Sur le canapé, rien de menaçant. Un chaton endormi. Son Chaton endormi. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il remue légèrement, et elle avance silencieusement vers la cuisinière, met du lait à chauffer.

« Ladybug ? »

La voix est brumeuse mais pas vraiment enrouée.

« Pardon, je te réveille ?

— Non, non. Je somnolais. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas à somnoler ici, pas quand il pourrait être chez lui à dormir. Elle veut lui poser la question, lui poser mille questions, en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte tout exactement. Mais elle sait qu'elle n'y parviendra pas si elle le brusque. On lui a souvent dit qu'elle était peu subtile, et pourtant très douce. Un curieux mélange. Pour cette fois, elle va devoir miser sur la douceur. Alors dans l'eau elle ajoute du sucre, et du cacao, et aussi un peu de cannelle et un jaune d'oeuf, tout ce qui lui semble réconfortant. Elle sert deux tasses de chocolat chaud, vient s'asseoir sur le canapé, tout à côté de Chat Noir. Elle aussi, elle aurait bien besoin d'un bout de couverture.

« Tu as déjà fini ta patrouille ? J'ai peut-être vraiment dormi … »

C'est rare, de voir Chat Noir si calme. Il prend la tasse dans ses mains, et elle remue jusqu'à trouver une position confortable. C'est rare, aussi, qu'ils soient aussi proche physiquement.

« Je me suis permis une petite pause. J'avais un peu froid. »

Très lentement, presque comme un fantôme, Chat Noir lève la main, la pose sur la joue de sa Lady. Habituellement elle se serait dégagée, mais la paume brûle presque d'avoir tenu la tasse, et le geste est tellement étrange, d'une tendresse incrédule, pure. Chat Noir la touche comme un enfant qui n'a jamais caressé un chien.

« Tes joues sont glacées.

— C'est juste mes joues. Le reste est gardé au chaud. »

Chat Noir opine du chef et reprend sa main, qui laisse comme une trace frémissante sur la joue de Ladybug. Ils boivent un moment, sans rien dire. Peut-être que Ladybug n'est pas aussi douée qu'elle l'espérait pour tourner autour du pot.

« Et toi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Chat Noir la regarde à nouveau, il a des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait peur de se faire gronder. Ladybug lui sourit, pour le rassurer, non, non, il n'a pas fait de bêtise, si elle est un peu brutale c'est qu'elle est très inquiète. Il prend le sourire comme on prend un cookie, pince les lèvres, baisse la tête pour se frotter le nez contre son genou.

« C'est … rien de spécial. »

Ladybug sent quelque chose dans son estomac, une petite déception qui renforce l'inquiétude. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parle. Au moins cette fois. Il est peut-être trop tôt. Elle sait que ça prendra du temps. Mais elle n'est pas patiente.

« Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Chaton. »

Sa voix est plus autoritaire qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais Chat Noir rit. Peut-être du ton, peut-être du surnom. Il parle.

« Non, c'est … C'est un peu ridicule. »

Ladybug comprend que c'est de lui-même qu'il rit. Elle, elle ne trouve pas ça très drôle. Elle sait maintenant que l'autodérision dont il peut faire preuve n'est pas désinvolte. Les piques qu'il peut se lancer à lui-même, il les pense. En fait, tout ce qu'il dit avec humour, c'est ce qu'il ne peut pas dire autrement, par peur. Par peur de quoi ? Ladybug ne le jugera jamais, refuse qu'il se trouve ridicule.

« Dis toujours.

— C'est … »

Il rit à nouveau, un peu plus fort. Le rire est clair, familier à Ladybug. Elle appuie son épaule contre cette de Chat Noir une, deux secondes.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. C'est tout.

— Tu veux me raconter ? »

Il secoue la tête. Ses oreilles sont baissées. Ladybug essaie de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il s'esquive. Elle se dit, si elle s'ouvre d'abord, peut-être que ça marchera. Juste un peu. Ce n'est pas facile, comme résolution.

« Je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit, mais j'adore la couture. Et … Un jour, j'ai rêvé que je n'arrivais pas à enfiler le fil dans mon aiguille. Juste ça. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ce cauchemar, et dans les faits ça semble tellement infime mais … Mais j'étais terrifiée. Quand je me suis réveillée je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. En dehors des faits c'est juste … l'ambiance, j'imagine. La peur de ne pas réussir, aussi. J'ai immédiatement essayé d'enfiler une aiguille, mais je tremblais trop, c'était impossible. Après, je ne sais plus comment je me suis calmée, mais j'ai réussi à me rendormir. C'est sans doute très bête aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre mais moi, ce cauchemar m'a marquée. Même quand j'y pense, ça me fait encore peur. Alors tu vois ? C'est pas ridicule du tout.

— J'ai rêvé de ma mère. »

Ladybug sent son souffle se couper. Il a lâché ça sans préavis et elle se rend compte qu'elle a mis les pieds dans quelque chose d'énorme. Déjà, elle a envie de pleurer. Peut-être qu'il dira juste ça, parce que peut-être bien que ça résume tout, tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de terrifiant dans ce cauchemar, de terrifiant dans ce réveil, quand on réalise soudain que la mère n'est pas là. Il ne reste plus que l'angoisse du rêve et la tristesse de la réalité. On prend le pire de tout.

« Elle vomissait. Elle arrêtait pas de vomir et je voulais lui tenir les cheveux mais j'arrivais pas à bouger. Et à côté y avait C – Y avait une amie à moi, qui me répétait qu'elle avait faim et qu'il fallait qu'on aille acheter des chaussures. C'était … Oppressant. C'est tout.

— Ne dis pas que « c'est tout », Chaton. C'est beaucoup. Je te jure, tu … Je sais pas quoi te dire. Chaton … Viens là. »

Ladybug pose sa tasse, tente un câlin de réconfort. Chat Noir tient la sienne fermement, ses phalanges blanchissent sous la pression et au lieu de se relaxer tout son corps se tend. Ladybug se demande si elle a fait un faux pas, mais un sursaut renverse un peu de lait sur le canapé et elle se dit que non. C'est bien, ça fait du bien, de pleurer.

« Là, là. »

Elle essaie de se rappeler de ce que sa mère à elle fait, quand elle pleure tout ce qu'elle peut et qu'il n'y a plus de mots à dire, plus d'argument ni plus de raison. Elle se dit que son accent doit être terrible, mais elle se souvient de cette comptine, celle que sa grand-mère chantait à sa mère et que sa mère lui a chantée, petite.

« Ní wá wá, ní wá wá … yîge ní wá wá … »

Elle chante, se répète parce qu'elle ne se souvient plus de tout, et Chat Noir n'arrête pas de pleurer, les mains serrées et les yeux fermés, elle chante et un éclat qui ressemble à un rire perce entre les sanglots.

« Elle est, elle est, elle. »

Chat Noir essaie de parler sans y parvenir et au bout d'un moment il n'y a plus de larmes, plus qu'un rire, fatigué mais sincère.

« Elle est horrible, cette chanson. »

Sur le moment, Ladybug ne s'arrête pas sur le fait qu'il comprenne le Chinois. Elle se souvient vaguement de ce que ça veut dire, sa mère lui avait expliqué et alors elle avait pensé, heureusement que la fin et joyeuse, alors elle y tient, elle finit sa chanson jusqu'à ce que Chat Noir respire doucement, comme un enfant qui s'endort. Quand il s'est repris il boit une gorgée de chocolat, sourit mais n'ose pas la regarder. Ses yeux sont brillants, comme du verre lisse.

« Tu vas devoir y aller, non ? »

Ladybug pense qu'il doit être bientôt six heures. La ville est calme, vue d'ici, et elle ne veut pas le laisser tout seul.

« Laisse. Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je n'ai pas fêté Halloween du tout. Un film d'horreur, ça te tente ? »

Chat Noir la regarde enfin, il est plein d'espoir et ne peut pas mentir. Oui, ça le tente, mille fois oui. Quelque temps, oublier que c'est le réel qui le terrifie au-delà de tout.

.

.

.

Et voilà ?

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi, Misty !

Des bisous !


	4. Merci

Yo ! Cet OS/chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Brioche !

Bonne lecture !

Merci

Chat Noir a une bonne mémoire, Marinette l'apprend maintenant. Elle se souvient, juste, une fois, elle a glissé qu'elle aimait la couture. C'était il y a presque deux semaines, une nuit alors qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il se souviendrait. Mais, emballées dans un beau tissu, elle a trouvé les carnets de Gabriel Agreste, publiés juste cette année, qui tracent le début de la carrière du créateur à travers ses croquis. L'édition est belle, et même si le prix a été barré, elle sait que ça représente un investissement, parce qu'elle avait voulu l'acheter. En première page, une dédicace du créateur lui-même. Marinette n'a pas la moindre idée de comment Chat a pu l'obtenir, il ne sort jamais de chez lui. C'est juste incroyable. Elle tient le livre contre elle, file le mettre dans sa chambre. La dédicace est au nom de Ladybug, mais elle veut le lire. Après, elle le laissera dans la serre. Il faudra qu'elle monte une étagère, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle ouvre la première page, mais la fatigue la rattrape vite. À la dixième page, elle dort déjà.

.

« Ma petite puce ? Tu es debout tôt. »

Il n'est même pas encore cinq heures et Marinette a du mal à gérer ses paupières qui n'ont de cesse de se refermer. Elle voudrait faire quelque chose pour Chat, et comme elle ne connaît pas ses goûts en dehors de son humour douteux, elle le remerciera comme ses parents lui ont appris à remercier. Par la nourriture.

« Je voulais faire la brioche avec vous. Je voudrais en faire pour quelqu'un.

— Oh ! Très bon choix ! La brioche, c'est le pain de l'enfance ! C'est léger et moelleux, c'est parfait pour célébrer l'amitié qui dure ! »

Son père est parti pour une envolée lyrique et Marinette accepte le lait chaud que lui propose sa mère. Elle y rajoute une cuillère de Ricoré pour se réveiller plus vite : elle est déjà maladroite en temps normal, elle ne voudrait pas ralentir de trop le travail de ses parents. Quand elle a fini sa tasse, elle se lave les mains et enfile un tablier. Il est cinq heures et la boulangerie sent déjà le pain qui cuit.

« Et c'est pour qui cette brioche ?

— Euh … pour Alya ! C'est pour Alya ! »

.

Marinette a posé la brioche sur la table. La praline rose donne une allure féerique à la viennoiserie, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours aimé. Elle prépare du thé. Elle se sent bien ici. Elle a l'impression d'être un de ces personnages, de ces étudiantes dans des colocations. Elle se dit qu'elle aimerait ça, habiter avec Chat Noir. Il a tous ses travers, mais elle les connaît. Elle les supporte quand elle ne les aime pas. Quand elle y réfléchit, elle se demande si elle ne les supporte pas que parce qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent, et puis non. Elle se dit, si elle doit passer l'éternité avec quelqu'un, ce serait sans doute lui. Elle se demande si ça n'est pas méchant pour Alya, mais non, c'est juste différent. Avec Chat Noir, elle n'a pas besoin de mentir. Il y a des sujets à éviter, mais si elle reste assez vague, elle peut tout lui raconter. Elle ne le fait pas, mais elle sait que si elle le veut, elle le peut. Elle sait aussi qu'il écoutera. Elle regarde l'horloge qu'elle vient d'installer avant de se rappeler qu'elle a oublié les piles, et se rabat sur son téléphone. Chat Noir ne devrait pas tarder. Tikki sort de son sac, jette un coup d'œil gourmand à la brioche mais Marinette rit en lui tapotant le crâne.

« Tu en auras s'il en reste.

— Je suis sûr qu'il n'en restera pas …

— Allez, Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Ladybug remplace Marinette et elle verse l'eau chaude dans le thé. Chat Noir lui a envoyé un message pour lui signifier qu'il était en route et quelques secondes plus tard, il entre dans la serre. Elle grimace en songeant qu'elle s'est transformée ric-rac. Elle devrai faire plus attention à l'avenir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?

— Pour le livre. Je voulais te remercier. Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais ?

— Alors, il t'a plu ? Tu ne l'avais pas déjà ?

— Non ! Merci, Chat Noir. Tu veux du thé ?

— De la brioche ! »

Chat Noir fixe les yeux sur la viennoiserie, il semble ne plus pouvoir rien regarder d'autre.

« Tu aimes ça, alors ?

— Je sais pas. J'ai jamais goûté.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai un régime assez strict. Je n'ai pas le droit de manger de choses trop sucrées, en fait. »

Marinette regarde son plat avec un effroi nouveau. Elle espère qu'elle ne lui a pas tendu une carotte qu'elle ne pourrait pas donner.

« Mince ! Tu es diabétique ?

— Non, non. Mon père … »

Chat Noir a, un instant, un sourire un peu triste, mais il s'illumine vite.

« J'ai tellement hâte de goûter ! J'ai toujours voulu mais …

— J'espère qu'elle sera bonne, alors. Je crois pas l'avoir trop ratée …

— C'est toi qui l'as faite ? »

Marinette rougit, elle espère que le masque cache suffisamment son visage pour que ça ne se voie pas.

« Enfin, j'ai été aidée …

— Je te le demande une fois pour toutes ma Lady, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Ladybug le sait, qu'il plaisante. Et bien sûr qu'elle ne va pas l'épouser. Mais elle se souvient de cette chronique, passée sur France inter l'autre jour, où Marina Rollman parlait du mariage en rappelant que le slogan c'était « pour le meilleur et pour le pire », elle disait aussi « C'est à ça qu'on devrait penser quand on s'engage, pas _Est-ce que je kiffe cette personne ?_, mais _Est-ce que les trucs nuls avec cette personne ça passe ? _», et Ladybug le sait. Le pire, avec Chat Noir, c'est encore bon à vivre.

« Mange ta brioche au lieu de dire des bêtises, toi. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Merci à Marina Rollman pour m'avoir offert une conclusion à cet OS. La chronique en question s'appelle « Les mérites du mariage » et est disponible sur Youtube comme toutes ses chroniques que je recommande vivement. Depuis le temps que je l'écoute, fallait bien que je la cite quelque part, et c'est tellement parisien d'écouter France inter alors ça va bien au fandom.

Des bisous !


	5. Course à l'impossible

ALORS. Cet OS était supposé être grave du fluff. Au final pas trop. Mais y a des trucs chou.

Du coup je mets quand même un warning pour dire que c'est pas que joyeux, parce que je sais pas si ça vous touchera à la lecture autant que ça a pu me toucher à l'écriture, mais pour moi ça a appuyé sur des zones sensibles alors voilà.

Écrit en une heure, pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Grelot. Si vous êtes intéressé.e.s par les Nuits, hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, ou sinon le lien vers le topic de discussions est sur mon profil !

Bonne lecture !

Course à l'impossible

Marinette les a vues, et elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle a eu un coup de cœur immédiat. Elle n'a même pas réfléchi, et elle met la faute sur la vendeuse qui lui a dit pile au bon moment « Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais. », alors elle les a prises.

Ça scintille et ça tinte, ça carillonne juste à ses oreilles quand elle marche. Le son est familier et doux, léger. Un drelin qui la caresse à chaque mouvement. Elle les garde tout le trajet de la boutique à chez elle. Elle se sent fébrile, de se permettre un interdit pareil. Oui, c'est une folie. En un instant, elle se prend de culpabilité. Elle inspire un bon coup. C'est juste cinq minutes. Quand elle sera dans sa chambre, elle les retirera. La cloche de la boulangerie chante quand elle entre et son père lui sourit.

« Marinette, ma puce ! Oh, ce sont de nouvelles boucles d'oreille ?

— Oui ! »

Elle tourne sur elle-même, pour le plaisir de les faire tinter, les deux grelots qui pendent là, séparés du crochet par des rubans noirs noués. Elle file dans sa chambre. Elle les retire à regrets, retrouve la sensation habituelle de ses boucles d'oreille de Ladybug. Immédiatement, la voix de Tikki retentit.

« Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

— Désolée désolée, je –

— Il n'y a rien pour ta défense, Marinette ! Et s'il y avait eu une attaque ? Si tu t'étais fait voler tes boucles d'oreille ? Enfin !

— Je sais, Tikki je – Je – Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste. Je voulais juste.

— Des boucles d'oreille. Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as mis en danger pour une fantaisie ? »

Marinette ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle se dit que la vendeuse avait tort. On peut regretter une folie. On ne peut que regretter une folie quand on porte le poids d'une ville sur les épaules. Tous les jours. Tout le temps. Pendant les combats, et quand elle dort, quand elle est en cours, et quand elle est dans une boutique. Marinette n'a pas le temps d'aller mal, d'être malade ou triste. Elle doit être Ladybug tout le temps. Elle ne peut pas partir en vacances sur un coup de tête. Elle ne peut pas éteindre son téléphone et se couper du monde, faire un pause, pendant vingt-quatre heures. Elle ne peut pas s'acheter de boucles d'oreilles.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses encore preuve d'autant d'insouciance par rapport à ta –

— J'ai quatorze ans !

— Quoi ?

— J'ai quatorze ans. »

Quatorze ans, c'est l'âge de la crise d'adolescence, des premiers amours, des amis, des sorties, de la découverte de son corps, des premières dépressions, d'un monde qui s'écroule et qui se reconstruit en permanence, l'âge des premières clopes pour certains et des premières déceptions pour d'autres, des premières bières et des premières cuites, des premières folies qu'on racontera plus tard, c'est l'âge, très précisément, de l'insouciance. Si on n'est pas insouciant à quatorze ans, quand est-ce qu'on l'est ? C'est ce que Marinette veut dire. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle sait que dans le fond, Tikki a raison. Elle imagine tout le discours qu'on peut opposer au sien. Il y a des moments pour être insouciante. Elle n'est pas privée de tout. Des amis, elle en a, des amours plus que de mesure, elle s'amuse, mais les boucles d'oreille, c'est autre chose. C'est une ligne qu'elle ne peut pas franchir. Mais elle les voulait. Elle les voulait tellement. Elle les voulait comme elle n'avait pas voulu quelque chose depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle essaie de parler mais elle réalise que les larmes et la boule qui lui serre la gorge l'en empêchent. Ce qu'elle dit ne ressemble à rien. Pas un gramme d'articulation. Rien. C'est pitoyable, et ça ne s'arrête pas.

« Marinette …

— Je, je … Je suis désolée … Je les … elles sont …

— Je sais, Marinette. Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

Désolée de quoi ?, Marinette veut demander. D'avoir crié, alors qu'elle avait raison ? Ou alors, Désolée que tu sois Ladybug ? Désolée pour ta vie qui ne sera jamais normale. Parfois, Marinette voudrait tout plaquer. Ça lu revient d'un coup, elle a tout laissé s'accumuler trop longtemps en elle. Elle veut qu'on lui rende son droit à l'insouciance. Elle sait que ce n'est pas possible, et c'est précisément ce dont il s'agit : d'une course à l'impossible. C'est à ça que ressemble sa vie. À ce qu'on attend d'elle. L'impossible. Ou alors c'est elle. Elle qui est incapable.

« Marinette. On va trouver une solution, d'accord ?

— T-Tikki … Je suis … désolée … tellement désolée …

— Ça va aller.

— Nan, nan, je … désolée. »

C'est presque ferme cette fois. Marinette jette un dernier regard coupable à Tikki. Elle retire ses boucles d'oreilles. Les sanglots redoublent quand le kwami disparaît, mais Marinette enfile les boucles aux grelots, et comme le métal tinte à chaque soubresaut, elle se sent respirer, vraiment respirer.

.

Marinette a dormi avec les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug serrées dans son poing et les grelots accrochés à elle. Elle n'a pas rêvé, mais quand elle s'est réveillée elle se sentait plus reposée que jamais. Elle a enfilé ses boucles d'oreilles habituelles et Tikki n'a rien dit cette fois. Elle a essayé, juste, de savoir comment Marinette allait. Marinette n'a pas voulu répondre. Elle voulait être seule.

L'important, c'est que quand une attaque est survenue, elle les avait sur elle et elle a pu se transformer. Son costume n'a jamais semblé si lourd contre sa peau. Elle fait ce qu'elle doit faire et ça lui pèse. À la fin du combat, elle frappe mollement le poing de Chat Noir, sourit un « Bien joué ! » fatigué.

« Ça va ma Lady ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

— C'est rien. Un peu de fatigue. C'est tout. »

Elle se détourne, va pour partir. La voix de Chat Noir la retient, une seconde.

« Ladybug ! Tu étais là quand j'allais pas bien. Alors, hésite pas. Même si c'est juste être là. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le bip de son miraculous la coupe. Elle préfère le drelin des grelots. Chat Noir balance d'un pied sur l'autre.

« On se retrouve au QG ? »

Sa bague sonne aussi, et Marinette n'a pas le temps de répondre – il est déjà sur le départ.

« Que tu viennes ou pas, j'avais l'intention de passer mon après-midi là-bas ! Au plaisir de te voir, peut-être ! »

Il a dit pile. Pile ce qu'il fallait. Ladybug court se détransformer, pis se transformer à nouveau. Direction la serre.

.

« J'ai cru entendre un grelot m'appeler. »

Marinette sursaute en voyant Chat Noir se poser sur son balcon. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis leur conversation dans la serre, après la dernière attaque. Elle n'a pas bien réussi à lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, mais il lui a montré qu'il était là, et ça lui a fait du bien. Le reste de la semaine s'est déroulé bizarrement, mais plutôt bien, quand elle y pense. Jeudi, en rentrant du collège, elle s'est arrêté à Claire's pour se faire percer les oreilles. Elle a remplacé les prothèses en acier chirurgical par son miraculous, et à ses premiers trous, en bas, sont suspendus les grelots.

« Tu as l'ouïe fine, dis-moi.

— Parfaitement. Alors, Princesse ? Comment va la vie au château ? »

Marinette fait un tour sur elle-même. Les boucles tintent. Elle ne s'en lassera jamais. Elle adore ce bruit, comme un secret. Et puis il lui a coûté tellement cher, en temps, en questionnement, en argent et en confiance. Elle est fière de les porter.

« Vois par toi-même. »

Pour conclure la symphonie de ses grelots, elle tend le bras, tout naturellement, fait tinter celui qui décore le cou de Chat Noir. Elle regrette presque, parce que c'est trop Ladybug de faire ça, mais Chat Noir sourit simplement.

« Je suis content de voir ça. C'est en hommage à moi ?

— Évidemment. Tous les grelots du monde chantent ton nom, tu n'entends pas ? »

D'un doigt elle bouscule une boucle, avant de prendre une voix claironnante pour dire :

« Chat Noir, Chat Noir ! »

Il rit et elle soupire, finalement soulagée. Ces nouveaux trous signent quelque chose de plus léger, de plus beau et de plus libre, elle en est certaine. Elle a envie d'en faire partout, maintenant. À la lèvre. Sur le cartilage de l'oreille. L'arcade sourcilière. La langue. La joue. Elle a l'impression qu'un monde s'est ouvert.

« Et à quoi je dois ta précieuse visite, Maître Grelot ?

— Des envies de balcon, sans doute. Je vivais un grand moment de comédie musicale dans ma chambre et j'avais besoin de le partager. Ce serait trop égoïste de garder tout ce talent pour moi-même.

— Oh, je vois. Tu viens me chanter la sérénade, alors ?

— Pas exactement. Mais presque. Her name is Noel … And I have a dream aboute her …

— Ce n'était pas un défi, tu sais ? Personne ne te force à chanter.

— She rings my bell … »

Chat Noir lui fait un clin d'oeil, et Marinette roule des yeux.

« … I got gym class in half an hour …

— C'est pas possible. Tu inventes ces paroles, ça n'existe pas.

— Oh how she rocks, in keds and tube socks. But she doesn't know who I am … »

Chat Noir laisse la dernière phrase en suspens, et ç'aurait été un véritable moment émotion s'il n'avait pas dit :

« Attention, moment émotion. »

Marinette éclate de rire, se reconnaît dans les paroles malgré elle.

« And she doesn't give a damn about me, 'cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby ! »

Il chante et Marinette n'arrête pas de rire, parce que visiblement cette chanson existe vraiment, et c'est beaucoup trop incongru pour qu'elle ne se sente pas transportée. Elle secoue la tête en rythme, et ça tinte au bon moment. Elle se laisse oublier tous ses soucis.

.

« Oh ! Tu t'es re-percé les oreilles ! Ça te va bien ! »

Marinette claque une bise sur la joue d'Alya, son sourire un peu forcé. Le réveil a été dur ce matin, elle peine à se sentir à l'aise.

« Merci. »

Elle secoue les boucles, et elle a l'impression que Chat Noir est là, à nouveau, à chanter sur son balcon. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elles lui ont plu. Si elle doit assumer d'être Ladybug à chaque instant, alors, elle a besoin que Chat Noir, lui aussi, soit là à chaque instant.

.

.

.

Voilà ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que ça vous semble pas OOC pour Marinette ? C'était pas du tout prévu comme ça mais en y réfléchissant y a des trucs qu'ont commencé à faire sens pour moi, et qui seront plus développés par la suite !

En tout cas je serais très curieuse de vos retours !

À très vite !


	6. Plus rien ne suffit:Trop, trop, trop

Yo ! Cet OS-ci a été écrit en plus d'une heure, évidemment, sur le thème Miel. Si, si, il est présent. Si, si.

Bonne lecture !

Plus rien ne suffit/Trop, trop, trop

Après l'incident des boucles d'oreilles, Marinette et Tikki ont fini par avoir une longue, longue conversation, sur l'impulsivité de Marinette, son besoin d'insouciance et de légèreté. Son besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qui se passe, aussi, son besoin de parler. Avec tout le monde, elle ment. Elle ne peut confier que la moitié de ses problèmes.

« Mais moi, je suis là.

— Mais … Ça ne suffit pas ? Par moments, ça ne suffit pas ? Tu comprends ? »

C'est difficile à entendre, pour Tikki. Elle a eu affaire à plusieurs porteuses de son miraculous, mais aucune qui ressemblait à Marinette. Bien sûr, il aura fallu qu'elles aient toutes, Marinette comprises, les qualités d'une Ladybug, mais aucune auparavant n'avait été à la fois si investie et si instable. Marinette est aussi la première Ladybug a lui faire part de ça.

« Je comprends. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé. Un psychologue.

— Un psychologue ?

— Oui. Quelqu'un qui serait tenu au secret professionnel. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais dire que je suis Ladybug, et Marinette.

— Marinette, c'est –

— Je sais que ce n'est pas évident. Mais tu veux bien, juste, y penser ?

— Bien. Je te promets. »

.

« Chat Noir ? »

C'est régulier, maintenant. De se retrouver ici. C'est devenu un quartier général, un vrai de vrai, auquel chacun ajoute son grain de sel de temps en temps. Chat Noir a ramené des plantes qu'il vient arroser régulièrement, il y a un calendrier des tâches que Marinette a dessiné où ils recensent ce qu'ils ont fait quel jour – vaisselle, plantes, ramené un livre, cassé une tasse, passé l'aspi', un thé demain à minuit ?, racheté du lait et du sucre – et des post-its qui décorent le frigo – tu as vu mon peigne ?, oublie pas la patrouille à deux rdv ici, un thé demain à minuit ?, il faudrait racheter du produit pour les vitres, un four ce serait bien, nan ?, penser à sortir la poubelle cartons. Ça ressemble à une colocation, et ça plaît à Marinette. Elle se dit, quand elle aura l'âge, elle ferait bien une colocation avec Chat Noir. Ce ne serait pas possible, dans les faits, mais elle y rêve parfois. Elle ne croyait pas que son partenaire serait si facile à vivre, ni si porté sur les tâches ménagères. Il fait la vaisselle très naturellement, alors même qu'il lui a dit qu'il ne s'en occupait jamais chez lui, il fait même la poussière, ce à quoi Marinette ne pense jamais.

« Oui ? »

Elle pense que c'est important de lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour éviter un éventuel problème. Ce serait un malencontreux et peu probable hasard, mais tout de même.

« Je … Tu as déjà pensé à voir un psy ? »

Chat Noir lève la tête pour réfléchir, comme si le ciel qu'il apercevait au travers des vitres de la serre allaient lui donner la réponse. Il aime ça, ici, voir le jour depuis l'intérieur. Ça lui rappelle les baies vitrées de sa chambre, qui ont pris une toute autre dimension depuis qu'il peut en sauter.

« Hm, j'en ai vu un à la mort de ma mère. Mais ça n'a pas donné grand-chose alors j'ai préféré arrêter les séances. »

Et son père a préféré mettre quelque chose de plus productif sur ce créneau. Quel besoin d'aller bien quand on sait déjà le simuler ?

« Pourquoi ? Tu en cherches un ?

— J'en ai trouvé un.

— Oh. Et … Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être dangereux ? Par rapport à ton identité.

— Justement. Je pense lui dire clairement que je suis Ladybug. En y allant sous ma forme civile. »

Chat Noir se renfrogne immédiatement. Elle s'attendait à ça.

« Ah. »

Il ne dit rien, pas _Il a le droit de savoir et pas moi_, mais ça s'entend dans son silence, et Ladybug prend une grande inspiration.

« Je pense que j'en ai besoin.

— De quoi ?

— De, de, je sais pas ? De parler ?

— Moi, je suis là pour ça. Et ton kwami, aussi, j'en suis certain.

— Oui. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

Chat Noir boude. Marinette ne sait pas lui expliquer. Ne veut pas avoir à lui expliquer. Elle y a réfléchi, beaucoup et longtemps. C'était un questionnement intime, qui l'a chamboulée, elle n'est pas prête à partager ça, à remettre ça en question dans le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est à elle et rien qu'à elle. Elle a la certitude que quelqu'un qui la connaît ne comprendrait pas. Elle espère qu'un médecin sera libre de l'image que les autres ont d'elle. Qu'il saura, au maximum, la prendre comme une feuille vierge sur laquelle les choses s'écriront au fur et à mesure des séances.

« Chat … Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour ça …

— On ne se dispute pas.

— Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu me regardes pas dans les yeux ?

— Parce que … Je suis vexé, OK ? Tu t'y attendais, non ?

— Pas vraiment, non. »

Elle ment, mais elle se sent vraiment blessée. Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à entendre. Mais elle ne pensait pas avoir à se défendre. Elle ne le voulait pas.

« Je pensais que tu serais encourageant. Que tu serais content que je fasses quelque chose pour aller bien.

— Mais tu vas bien !

— Ah bon ? »

Ladybug marque une pause. C'est exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Ce dont elle avait peur. Et là, elle a peur. Elle a peur, et elle est en colère, et tout est clair face à elle, et elle tremble et sa voix est droite comme une flèche.

« Pardon, mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Je … je sais pas, c'est … je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour parler si …

— Et je viens de te dire que c'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

— Mais comment tu peux savoir sans avoir essayé ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout ! Chat Noir ! Je te demandais pas ton avis, en fait.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, ton psy ? Te donner des médicaments en te disant que ça va tout arranger ? Parce que ça arrange rien du tout.

— Mais te parler, ça n'arrangera rien non plus ? »

Ladybug le sait. La flèche de sa voix est venue se planter droit dans le cœur de son partenaire. Il la regarde comme si elle venait de le gifler. Elle ne peut pas retirer ce qu'elle a dit, et ne veut pas la faire.

« Ma Lady …

— Ça n'est pas suffisant, Chat Noir.

— Je suis pas suffisant ? »

Il le prend si à cœur, si personnellement que Ladybug ne peut que rire.

« Bien sûr que non, Chaton. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ma mère est pas suffisante non plus. Et ma meilleure amie non plus. Et le mec que j'aime non plus. Et mon kwami non plus, et maintenant, même moi, je me suffis plus ! Rien n'est jamais assez, et j'ai l'espoir que peut-être un psy apportera quelque chose de nouveau, et j'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que t'en penses, je voulais juste te donner son nom pour être sûre que tu n'iras pas le voir aussi, qu'il n'aura pas nos deux noms parce que ce serait trop, mais toi ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais pour la première fois que je te parle de moi tu réponds en parlant de toi. »

Ladybug est essoufflée. Elle a crié. Crié contre Chat Noir. Vraiment, vraiment, comme ça n'était jamais arrivé. C'est de pire en pire, alors. Cette perte de contrôle. La colère n'est pas encore redescendue qu'elle sent déjà le remord qui la guette.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il ne se justifie pas, n'argue pas, et ça aide Marinette a respirer un peu. Son accès de colère court toujours dans ses veines comme du feu liquide. Elle a des courants électriques au bout des doigts et des pieds.

« Tu peux. »

Elle a rajouté un coup et regrette déjà, parce que Chat Noir est déjà K.O., mais elle sait qu'elle n'est pas prête à parler calmement. Elle veut partir en trombe, ne pas faire demi-tour, mais elle sait que la culpabilité l'empêcherait de dormir. Chat Noir n'ose qu'à peine la regarder par-dessous ses cheveux, piteux, au bord des larmes. L'effort qu'il fait pour ne pas pleurer est très visible. Et c'est elle qui a fait ça.

« Qu – Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

— Rien. »

Voilà, la culpabilité prend le pas sur la colère, les retombées commencent. Marinette a envie de se gifler. Elle serre les dents. Quelque chose.

« Du chocolat. Tu peux faire du chocolat chaud. »

Voilà. Du chocolat chaud, ce serait bien. Ils en ont besoin. Tous les deux.

« Je vais faire un tour. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Et quand je reviens, on discute. »

Ladybug quitte la serre sans se retourner. Chat Noir ne doit pas voir les larmes qui commencent déjà à couler – mais elle, elle ne peut pas manquer son glapissement, qui ressemble à un sanglot quand elle part.

L'air froid au-dehors lui fait du bien, et elle s'enfonce dans le bois à grands renforts de yo-yo. Elle n'arrive pas. À tout faire sortir. À bout de souffle, elle invoque son Lucky Charm. Un grelot. Un grelot tombe dans ses mains et soudain elle ne peut plus que pleurer. Comme elle se détransforme, elle doit avoir pleuré longtemps, et le son d ses boucles d'oreilles renforce les sanglots. Elle reste encore un temps avant de relever les yeux vers Tikki, qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Ça fait du bien, de pleurer.

— Ah ? »

Marinette a un bout de rire qui se perd dans une toux soudaine. Quand elle entend une explosion, au loin, elle éclate clairement de rire. Il ne manquait plus qu'une attaque. Tikki avale un demi-cookie en vitesse et en un rien de temps, elle est sur la scène, pleine d'une énergie rare et confiante. Ça, elle sait faire. Chat Noir la rejoint rapidement et quand elle croise son regard, elle sait qu'ils sont d'accord. Ils mettent tout de côté. Ils régleront tout ce qu'i régler entre eux plus tard, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour une réconciliation. Ils combattent comme ils ont toujours combattu : ensemble, et Chat Noir s'autorise même des jeux de mots au fur et à mesure qu'ils reprennent confiance en eux, au duo qu'ils forment. C'est une constante. Ladybug saute, elle en fait peut-être même trop, frôle l'accident à plusieurs reprises, mais elle maîtrise. Avec Chat Noir à ses côtés, là, maintenant, elle se sent invincible. Elle se sent bien. Elle pourrait courir le tour de la Terre.

« Bien joué ! »

Le papillon, purifié, s'est envolé au loin et Chat Noir la prend dans ses bras. Elle lui tapote le dos, sourit. Toute sa colère, plus tôt, lui semble dérisoire.

« Ce chocolat chaud ? »

Elle sent son partenaire se figer contre elle. Il l'attrape par les épaules, l'écarte de lui.

« Le chocolat chaud ! »

Il file en quatrième vitesse vers leur repaire et Ladybug le suit aussi vite, plus amusée que paniquée. Quand ils arrivent, le lait a brûlé la casserole et coulé contre la plaque, mais rien n'a pris feu. Le chocolat est fichu, cependant. Ils se séparent le temps de nourrir Tikki et Plagg et reviennent dans leur salon, Chat Noir avec un air très embêté, Ladybug luttant contre son hilarité.

« Je suis désolé … J'ai encore raté …

— C'est rien ! Il nous faudra une nouvelle casserole. Mais en attendant on peut toujours faire du thé.

— Hm … Mais c'est moins réconfortant que le chocolat chaud. »

Il fait la moue, et lui aussi, il a besoin d'être consolé. Ladybug lui sourit. Elle ne peut lui offrir que ça.

« On mettre du lait dedans.

— Et du miel.

— Beaucoup de miel. »

.

.

.

Voilà. Le chocolat chaud cramé, c'était l'idée de base. Donc, Miel. Ça compte.

Enfin.

Du coup on aborde plus encore les problèmes de Marinette, comment elle va et … je sais pas ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais pas exactement ce que j'en pense non plus mais voilà. J'ai déjà mon idée de ses séances chez le psy et tout ça, et peut-être que je fais fausse route mais c'est un chemin que j'ai grave envie d'explorer pour elle, et j'espère que vous voudrez bien essayer de le prendre avec moi !

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un retour, quel qu'il soit !

Des bisous à vous et à très vite !


	7. Axiologue en mécanique cantique

Yo les gens !

Cet OS à quant à lui été écrit sur le thème **Axiologie** donné par **LP**. Et en moins d'une heure, ha ! Mais pas à la bonne heure. Bref. Vous voyez, les Nuits du FoF c'est toujours un peu le bazar donc même si vous n'êtes pas sûr.e de tenir les délais, y a pas à avoir peur de pas être dans les clous !

Merci à **Misty** qui m'a aidé pour cet OS et pour les autres, parce que je paniquais un peu !

Bonne lecture !

Axiologue en mécanique cantique

« Je suis axiologue en mécanique cantique.

— Quoi ? »

Le combat a été rude, aujourd'hui. C'est de plus en plus difficile, de plus en plus souvent. Les fausses Ladybug se multiplient. Et chaque fois, les espoirs de Chat Noir troublent sa vision, l'empêchent d'y voir clair. Cette fois, Ladybug a appelé à la réunion d'urgence. Chat Noir dit que ça ressemble à un rendez-vous galant. Ils se sont retrouvés dans la serre dès qu'ils ont pu nourrir leur kwami respectif et se transformer à nouveau, et les voilà, avec du thé au jasmin – courtoisie de Chat Noir dont elle a appris que c'était le préféré – et des biscuits au beurre. Ladybug inspire. Reprend la parole.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire.

— Ben moi j'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire donc, surprend-moi ?

— Ce n'est plus possible. Tu ne peux pas te faire avoir chaque fois qu'une fausse Ladybug te fait une déclaration, sérieusement ? Celle d'aujourd'hui n'était même pas si convaincante. »

Chat Noir baisse les oreilles, et elle sait qu'elle a été trop dure. Trop accusatrice. Mais elle est un peu vexée, aussi. Tout de même, elle vaut mieux que ça.

« Mais … Je peux pas … Je veux pas abandonner, Ladybug. Je ne peux pas systématiquement rejeter le fait que tu puisses m'aimes. Ça fait trop mal.

— Je sais, Chat. »

Quelle pensée horrible ça doit être, oui. Une Ladybug qui l'aime est forcément fausse. Enfin, qui l'aime comme il voudrait être aimé. La vraie Ladybug l'aime autant que ça, juste … différemment.

« Alors … ?

— Alors c'est ce que je dis. Je suis axiologue en mécanique cantique.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Rien du tout. Absolument rien. Je ne sais même pas si on dit vraiment un axiologue. Un axiologiste, peut-être ?

— Tu m'as perdu à « ax ». »

Ladybug songe à faire mine de le chercher dans la pièce et manque de se gifler mentalement. Elle n'a pas elle-même pensé à un jeu de mots si affreux ? Elle secoue la tête.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est … Oh c'est difficile.

— Je peux aider ?

— Ne me regarde pas. Et je t'en supplie, Chat Noir, ne remonte pas tes espoirs. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais …

— Mais ?

— Si. Hypothétiquement. Ça n'arrivera pas. Mais. Dans le cas où. Disons l'éventualité très peu probable où je finirais par un jour éprouver des sentiments romantiques envers toi et que je voudrai te faire une déclaration je commencerais par te dire que je suis axiologue en mécanique cantique, voilà. »

Elle l'a préparée, cette phrase, et s'estime heureuse de ne pas avoir buté sur les mots. Elle a parlé beaucoup trop vite, et elle le voit aux yeux de Chat Noir qui mettent un certain temps avant de comprendre, d'enregistrer l'information.

« Ah. OK. Comme un code.

— C'est ça.

— Un code d'amoureux.

— C'est – Chat Noir !

— Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être content. »

Ladybug veut dire non. Ce n'est pas joyeux, ce n'est pas drôle, c'est la seule solution à une urgence qui met leur vie en péril mais – s'il est enfin content ? S'il peut tirer du sourire de ça, pourquoi pas ? Elle lui a dit de ne pas nourrir ses espoirs. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

.

Marinette dort à demi en cours. Elle est restée beaucoup trop tard à sa machine à coudre, et maintenant elle regrette. Pourtant, le cours de Mme. Bustier est intéressant, enfin, il serait intéressant si elle comprenait la moitié des mots, mais son cerveau fatigué n'enregistre rien.

« Madame !

— Oui Adrien ? »

Oh. Adrien qui parle. Il est juste devant elle. Si proche. Ainsi affalée sur sa table, elle peut voir sa nuque mieux que jamais. Mais ses yeux se ferment malgré elle.

« Du coup, par rapport à ce que vous avez dit sur l'ontologie, c'est pas loin de l'axiologie, c'est ça ? C'est quoi exactement la différence ? »

Axiologie ? C'est familier, comme mot. Mais ça ne devrait pas. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Pourtant elle a déjà entendu ça. Lu ça. Vu ça. Dit ça.

« Eh bien, c'est une question assez complexe. Pour te répondre, je vais dire que les axiologistes dérivent de l'ontologie et la considèrent comme … »

Axilogiste. Oui, elle a déjà dit ça. Mais on ne dit pas axiologue ?

« Marinette, est-ce que vous écoutez ?

— Hein, que, oui ?

— Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Marinette réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Axio-machin. C'est ça. Marinette connaît.

« Je suis axiologue en mécanique cantique ! »

.

Bon, ce chapitre est le premier que j'ai écrit des trois que je viens de poster et ça doit se sentir niveau ambiance ? On revient un peu plus à l'ambiance habituelle de ce recueil, plus léger. Et oups. Un reveal. Mais en est-ce bien un ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre (que je n'ai pas encore écrit, navré).


	8. À cinq, on saute

Yo ! Cet OS est écrit, toujours pour la Nuit du FoF, en une heure sur le thème Presque.

Bonne lecture !

À cinq, on saute

Adrien en est presque sûr. Marinette et sa Lady ne font qu'une personne, qu'un être. Il en est tellement presque sûr qu'il se demande comment il na pu ne pas faire le lien avant.

La berceuse en Chinois.

Les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle ne retire jamais.

La brioche.

La passion pour la mode et la couture.

Mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche. Quelque chose qui fait qu'il ne peut être que presque sûr. Il l'a vu, il l'a entendu, et il croit même qu'il a commencé à comprendre que Ladybug ne va pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait le croire. Et Marinette va bien. Alors ça n'est pas possible.

Il l'a observée, pour être sûr. Elle déborde d'énergie. Elle a des périodes de fatigue, parfois, mais entre ses nuits blanches à coudre et sa vie de super-héroïne, il y a de quoi. En somme, elle n'a pas changé. Et elle est toujours allée bien. Sinon, il l'aurait vu. Ils sont amis. Qu'il ne voie pas la détresse de sa Lady est impardonnable mais compréhensible. Il ne la voit pas tout le temps, elle l'évite quand elle va mal, et quand ils se battent, elle s'oublie parfois. Mais Marinette ? Il la voit tous les jours de la semaine. Il est avec elle à chaque pause. Elle est assise juste derrière lui. Si quelque chose clochait, il le saurait.

Pourtant, il est sûr à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent que Marinette est Ladybug. Il a eu besoin de chiffrer, pour se donner une mesure, quelque chose de tangible.

Quatre-vingt quinze pourcent de chances que l'amour de sa vie soit une de ses amies les plus chères.

Cinq pourcent de chances qu'il soit tellement obsédé par sa Lady qu'il la voie partout.

Quatre-vingt quinze pourcent de chances qu'il voie Ladybug tous les jours, tout le temps.

Cinq pourcent de chances que Marinette aille bien.

Quatre-vingt quinze pourcent de chances qu'il soit le pire ami de la Terre, en plus d'être le pire partenaire de la Terre.

Il ne veut pas y croire. Il ne veut pas raccorder Marinette à ses conversations avec Ladybug. Il ne veut pas la mêler à ça.

_« Chat Noir ? Tu as envie de mourir, parfois ?_

— _Ben … Comme tout le monde, j'imagine ? Ça arrive. Mais ça passe vite. Tu as envie de mourir ?_

— _Pas vraiment. Mais, comme tu dis, ça arrive. Sauf que depuis quelques temps, quand ça arrive, ça arrive de plus en plus fort, et ça revient tout le temps. Je peux me lever, tout va bien, je prends le métro et l'envie de me jeter sur les rails pourrit ma journée. Tu comprends ? »_

Il ne veut pas que Marinette aille mal. Mais il serait heureux qu'elle soit Ladybug. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il serait heureux qu'elle aille mal ? Non, non. Il mise sur les cinq pourcents. Marinette va bien. Marinette, la parfaite, la douce, sa Princesse. Pas elle. Pas elle. Il veut la protéger. L'emmener loin. Mais si elle est Ladybug. Si elle est Ladybug, il ne peut pas l'emmener loin d'elle-même. Si elle est Ladybug, il ne peut pas la protéger.

_« Je suis pas sûr …_

— _C'est normal. Ça me ressemble pas, hein ? C'est pas l'impression que je donne ?_

— _Non, en effet._

— _C'est pour ça que c'est compliqué mais … »_

Cinq pourcents. Adrien s'y accroche comme il ne s'est jamais accroché à quoi que ce soit.

Un pourcent, pour le merveilleux exposé de Marinette sur son père en Espagnol.

Deux pourcents, pour ses rires mêlés à ceux d'Alya pendant tout le cours de Maths.

Trois pourcents, pour sa façon d'aider Mylène à travailler son discours pour le « Concours de la Paix ».

Quatre pourcents, pour ses nouvelles boucles d'oreilles et sa nouvelle robe cousue main.

Cinq pourcents, pour …

Cinq pourcents, pour …

Presque, presque.

Cinq pourcents, pour son sourire éclatant quand il a complimenté ses boucles d'oreilles.

Mais Ladybug le dit elle-même. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'on a d'elle. Adrien aurait voulu voir. Il n'est pas encore sûr mais il regrette déjà. Il est presque sûr, et c'est horrible, de ne pas pouvoir vérifier. Comment lui dire sans lui dire ? Comment lui poser la question sans lui avouer qu'il était dans sa classe, quand elle a crié « Je suis axiologue en mécanique cantique ! » ? Juste de lui dire ça, elle saurait. Il est le seul de sa classe à ne pas avoir été akumatisé. Le seul, avec Marinette.

_« … mais je crois que je fais peut-être une dépression ? Ou un épisode dépressif._

— _Le psy a dit quelque chose dessus ?_

— _Pas encore. Mon premier rendez-vous est demain, et … j'ai un peu peur._

— _Pourquoi ? »_

Marinette ne s'est jamais fait akumatiser, parce qu'elle est forte. Parce qu'elle va bien. Sans doute. Quatre-vingt seize pour cent, Adrien pense.

Tout repasse dans sa tête. Hier, Marinette semblait aller bien. Aujourd'hui aussi. Elle a failli détruire le matériel de sport, mais rien d'inhabituel. Elle s'est aplatie en excuses. Elle était rouge, rouge, rouge, et tout le monde riait.

_« J'ai peur … qu'il me dise que … je vais bien ? C'est un peu bizarre, non ?_

— _Je … Explique, peut-être ? Parce que …_

— _J'ai peur qu'il me dise que c'est normal. Que je suis juste … comme ça. Si c'est un épisode dépressif, je peux me soigner et en sortir, tu vois ?_

— _Je … Je crois que je vois. Mais tu sais … Si tu penses que tu es en dépression, même si tu ne l'es pas, c'est quelque chose d'assez fort ? Tu as pas toujours été comme ça ?_

— _Pas à ce point. Mais toujours à fleur de peau. Trop sensible. »_

Elle est allée aux toilettes juste après, et elle y est restée longtemps. Elle a dit qu'elle allait boire et se rafraîchir le visage. C'est Alya qui est allée la chercher là-bas. Quatre-vingt dix-sept pourcents. Trois pourcents de chances que Marinette ne soit pas en pleine souffrance. Et il ne voit pas. Il ne voit rien.

_« Et justement, comme j'ai toujours été très sensible, s'il me dit que c'est juste ma personnalité … Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, Chat. Je sais pas._

— _Tu pourras en parler avec lui. Il est là pour ça._

— _Ah bon ? Tu penses plus qu'ils sont juste là pour donner des antidépresseurs et des calmants ?_

— _J'ai pas eu une très bonne expérience. Mais si tu penses que ça peut t'aider, j'y crois. Tu sais prendre les décisions, ma Lady. »_

Marinette sait prendre des décisions. Elle est juste. Ou, parfois, elle se laisse emporter, comme quand elle a crié contre Sabrina l'autre jour. Elle était hors d'elle. Elle est revenue s'excuser juste un peu après.

_« Ah bon ? J'ai l'impression de faire gaffe sur gaffe. Je m'énerve pour rien, je suis irritée tout le temps … J'aime pas être comme ça. »_

Quatre-vingt dix-huit pourcents, et Adrien désespère. Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas comprendre – mais ça veut peut-être dire qu'il a déjà compris.

_« Je t'assure, ma Lady. Aux moments critiques, tu sais toujours réagir._

— _C'est parce que tu es là. Et si je ne sais pas, toi, tu sais. On se complète. »_

Marinette défend toujours Chat Noir. Répète à qui veux l'entendre que Ladybug ne serait rien sans lui, qu'il a des qualités où elle a des défauts et inversement. Qu'ils se complètent. Quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents. Adrien est sonné quand la fin des cours est annoncée. Il veut parler à Marinette, espère l'observer encore, mais elle part en vitesse, parle d'un vêtement à terminer. Elle a des cernes, mais on ne dirait pas qu'elle est fatiguée. Elle sautille. Il arrête Alya.

« Dis … Marinette, elle va bien en ce moment ? »

La jeune fille marque un temps. Adrien veut n'avoir jamais posé le pied là. Dans le vide. Il était prêt à tomber, et il a carrément sauté. Le presque va disparaître, et il ne croit pas être préparé à ça.

« Ah … Toi aussi, tu as remarqué, alors ? »

Cent pourcents. Une de ses meilleures amies, sa partenaire, sa voisine, son soutien, son soleil va mal. Et il ne peut rien faire. Et il n'a rien vu. Il en est sûr. Pas presque sûr, sûr de chez sûr. Il est un ami profondément mauvais.

.

Voilà ? Le reveal, du côté d'Adrien, est accompli. Mais pas aussi drôle que dans l'OS précédent ? Bref.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même, j'ai déjà des idées pour la suite j'espère y revenir vite !

Des bisous !


	9. Futilité abusive

Yo ! Ce chapitre est écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Futile.

Bonne lecture !

Futilité abusive

« J'ai l'habitude d'enregistrer les séances.

— Ne le faites pas. Vous comprenez ?

— Bien sûr. »

La psychiatre range son enregistreur avant de l'avoir allumé. A la place, elle recentre sur sa table un bloc de feuilles blanches lignées, attrape un stylo.

« Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? Ladybug ou Marie ?

— Marie. Marie, c'est bien.

— Un faux nom de famille ?

— Dupont.

— Marie Dupont, bien. Donc, est-ce que vous pouvez commencer par m'expliquer les raisons de votre venue ? »

Marinette se secoue sur son siège. Elle est là où elle voulait être, avec une psychiatre, quelqu'un qui l'écoute. Juste elle. Pour elle. Et tout lui semble futile. Ses crises, les larmes et la colère, le sentiment d'injustice, la fatigue … C'est juste l'adolescence. Malgré tout ça, elle va bien. Elle se sent bien, elle a cousu toute la nuit et s'est couchée aux aurores, quand elle s'est levée elle était un peu triste, elle a pleuré mais après le petit-déjeuner la journée s'est bien passée. Elle secoue la tête.

« C'est rien. Je fais des histoires, c'est tout.

— Vous faites des histoires ? De quel genre ? »

Et comme elle se sent si pitoyable, d'un coup, l'intérêt de la psychiatre pour elle devient ridicule. Elle rit d'un rire un peu méchant, un peu cruel, mais elle ne sait pas vers qui la cruauté se dirige.

« Du genre, des histoires d'ados ! Comme tous les ados en font ! Des histoires pour des sorties, ou pour des chagrins d'amour, ou pour des boucles d'oreilles, ou pour des disputes ! Des histoires, quoi ! »

Elle a été piquante, un peu agressive, mais la psychiatre n'hausse pas le ton, ne fronce même pas les sourcils. Elle écoute, simplement, et quand elle sent que Marinette ne va pas reprendre la parole, elle relance :

« Vous avez parlé de boucles d'oreilles, précisément ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Rien d'important. Juste une crise.

— Vous voulez me raconter ? »

Marinette soupire. Elle cherche la manière la plus simple de raconter. Au moins, elle n'a pas à mentir.

« C'est tellement … Futile. Je voulais des boucles d'oreilles. Je les voulais tellement, j'avais jamais autant voulu quelque chose et … je les ai achetées. Et je les ai mises. En retirant les boucles d'oreille de Ladybug. Si un akuma avait attaqué à ce moment … »

Marinette voit que la psychiatre écrit quelque chose, et secoue la tête.

« J'ai honte.

— Et c'est un comportement récurrent ?

— De quoi ?

— Je veux dire, ça vous arrive souvent, d'agir sur une impulsion et de le regretter après ?

— Tout le temps ! Enfin, pas tout le temps tout le temps mais … Oh, vous devez vous dire que Paris est fichu dans les mains de quelqu'un comme moi.

— Je vous assure que je ne pense rien de ce genre. Je ne suis pas là pour Paris, mais pour vous, en tant que personne. Si vous êtes venue me voir, c'est pour demander mon aide. Tout ce qui ne me permet pas de vous aider est sans conséquence pour moi. »

Marinette plie la bouche. Un moment passe, et Marinette se demande si elle va dire quelque chose à nouveau. Comme la psychiatre n'ajoute rien, elle commence :

« Je suis venue parce que … Y a des moments où ça va pas. Où ça craque. J'ai toujours été à fleur de peau mais là … C'est hors de contrôle. Et, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je craquais pendant une attaque ? Ce serait la catastrophe ! Je veux juste … Juste aller bien, gérer, ne plus faire ça.

— Donc, votre état psychologique est handicapant pour vous ? Il vous empêche de faire des choses que vous feriez normalement ?

— Oui. Je suis … desfois j'ai bien dormi, mais je suis tellement fatiguée que je me lève pas de la journée. D'autres fois, j'ai envie de crier sur tout le monde, et j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

— D'accord. »

Il y a un petit temps, où la psychiatre sort plusieurs feuilles du tiroir de son bureau, avant d'en tendre une à Marinette.

« C'est un petit questionnaire. Je voudrais que vous le remplissiez pour la prochaine fois.

— Sur la dépression ? Vous croyez que je fais une dépression ?

— Au début de la séance, vous avez parlé de fatigue, d'hypersomnie, de perte d'appétit … Je ne pense pas que vous soyez dépressive, mais il est possible que vous traversiez un épisode dépressif, en tout cas vous en présentez plusieurs symptômes. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de remplir ce questionnaire, déjà, et je vais vous donner un site internet. Vous pourrez aller vous renseigner sur la dépression, des témoignages, et voir s'il y a certaines choses dans lesquelles vous vous reconnaissez.

— Un … épisode dépressif. Mais, il y a des moments où ça va ! Je veux dire, je sors de chez moi, je vais en cours, je suis pas …

— Les épisodes dépressifs peuvent varier d'une personne à une autre, ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez être triste en permanence. Il y a plus de gens qu'on ne le croit qui en traversent dans leur vie, et l'avantage par rapport à la dépression, c'est que ça se soigne très bien. Vous avez eu le bon réflexe en décidant de venir. C'est une grande force, d'accepter d'avoir besoin d'aide. »

Marinette opine du chef. A personne d'autre elle ne l'aurait admis. A personne d'autre elle n'aurait voulu dire si vite « Aide-moi ». Et voilà qu'elle fond en larmes dans le cabinet.

.

Voilà ? Donc déjà elle va voir une psychiatre qu'est bien. J'ai pensé à lui faire faire un long parcours psychiatrique mais … C'est pas ce dont j'ai envie de parler en fait. Donc la première psychiatre qu'elle trouve est bien.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

A très vite !


	10. Bang bang

Yo ! Cet OS est écrit en retard pour la Nuit du FoF de mars, sur le thème Frapper.

Bonne lecture !

Bang bang

Elle regarde les références que sa psychiatre lui a données. Oui, oui, elle s'y reconnaît. Elle a rempli le questionnaire. Elle a envie de la revoir maintenant, pour en parler à nouveau, mais elle va devoir faire avec ses pensées désordonnées. Elle a une patrouille, de toute façon.

« Ma Lady … »

Quand elle arrive, Chat Noir a les oreilles basses. Il ne la regarde pas, il regarde ses pieds. Il ne fait même pas semblant d'aller bien.

« Chaton ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il regarde autour de lui, puis au loin. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet. Lui dire qu'il sait. Qu'il la connaît. Qu'il l'a démasquée, et malgré lui. Qu'il est désolé. Tellement désolé.

« C'est … On peut en parler en patrouillant ?

— Bien sûr. »

Elle garde un pas lent, prend son temps en marchant sur les toits. Elle s'approche de Chat Noir pour lui bourrer l'épaule, et il a un rire un peu triste. Il ne l'a toujours pas regardée.

« J'ai une amie. Une amie qui m'est très chère.

— Oh. »

Un moment, Marinette a l'impression qu'il va lui dire qu'il est tombé amoureux. D'une autre que d'elle. D'une fille de sa classe. De quelqu'un qui ne lui ment pas, jamais, de quelqu'un à qui il n'a pas besoin de mentir. Un amour entre deux civils. Elle pensait qu'elle serait soulagée, mais en fait, elle se sent l'envie de pleurer. Ça la frappe. Si Chat Noir ne l'aime plus, qu'est-ce qu'il restera ? Elle sera seule. Toute seule en haut de la Tour Eiffel, avec ses yeux pour pleurer et une dépression caractérisée, sans plus le moindre doute. Elle ne remarque qu'elle s'est arrêtée de marcher que quand Chat Noir s'arrête à son tour, se tourne vers elle. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Cette fois, il la regarde, et il semble inquiet.

« Ma Lady ?

— Pardon, tu disais ?

— Je disais … tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

— Ah, oui. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Tu me parlais de ton amie ?

— Oui. C'est que … je pensais qu'elle allait bien. Et en fait, non. Pas du tout. Et je m'en veux de ne rien avoir remarqué.

— Oh. C'est normal, tu sais ? Tu ne peux pas savoir si la personne ne te le dit pas.

— J'aurais dû le deviner. Voir les signes.

— Chat Noir … Cette amie, elle a de la chance de t'avoir pour ami. Crois-moi. Tu tiens à elle, ça se voit.

— Mais … maintenant que je le sais … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Ladybug ? »

Elle réfléchit. Chat Noir la regarde dans les yeux avec tellement, tellement d'espoir. Comme si elle détenait la vérité absolue. Il a besoin d'elle. Et elle se sent sur le point de craquer, encore. Non, pas maintenant. Elle a mieux à faire que pleurer et crier. Elle doit réfléchir, mais son esprit est confus. Elle n'est pas fatiguée, pourtant. Toute son énergie vibre sans jamais converger vers un point fixe.

« Tu … Dire la vérité, non ? Dis-lui que tu as vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que tu veux l'aider, si tu peux. C'est le cas, non ?

— Oui ! Mais j'ai … j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal ? Enfin, elle n'est jamais tout à fait à l'aise en ma présence … Je … J'ai peur qu'elle ne me déteste. »

Ladybug part dans un fou-rire, et elle sait que ce n'est pas juste pour Chat, qui se confie sincèrement à elle, mais l'idée est tellement incongrue. Elle lui offre un grand sourire. La tristesse de plus tôt est partie, l'angoisse reste en fond, endormie mais prête à jaillir.

« Mais qui pourrait te détester, Chaton ? Tu es la personne la plus adorable, sincère, gentille, attentionnée et courageuse que je connaisse. Si elle te déteste, laisse-moi te dire qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis certaine qu'elle tient à toi.

— Mais … Et si … Si je la blesse en lui disant la vérité ?

— C'est ta décision, Chat Noir. L'un comme l'autre peut faire du bien et du mal. Alors fais le choix que tu ne regretteras pas. »

Chat Noir opine solennellement du chef, et Ladybug se demande s'il a d'autres questions. Il la regarde dans les yeux, ne vacille pas.

« D'accord. Je vais lui dire la vérité. »

Elle lui frotte le crâne d'un geste léger, lui sourit.

« Tu fais le bon choix. »

Elle aime la sérénité qui traverse un moment les prunelles de Chat Noir. Elle lui aurait dit ça, peu importe son choix. C'est le sien. Il est forcément bon. Les sourcils de Chat Noir se haussent et se plient. Son regard devient douloureux.

« Je suis désolé.

— Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ?

— Je suis tellement désolé Marinette. Je n'ai jamais rien vu. Et maintenant … Je voulais pas, je te jure, Marinette … »

Ladybug ouvre la bouche. Il ne vient pas de l'appeler comme ça. L'information met un temps à monter au cerveau et quand elle y arrive enfin, c'est percutant.

BANG.

Bang, il sait. Bang, comment ? Bang, depuis quand ? Bang, non, non, non.

« Qu'est-ce que tu … »

Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Elle se recule, comme si elle avait reçu un coup, se recule jusqu'à ce que son dos touche une cheminée, et elle se laisse glisser contre les pierres jusqu'à être assise par terre. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains, et elle entend les pas de Chat Noir qui s'approchent.

« Ma Lady … Ma Lady, tout va bien.

— Nan ! Nan, tout va pas bien !

— Marinette …

— Comment … Comment c'est possible ? Comment ? J'ai … Je dois arrêter, alors ? Rendre mes boucles d'oreille ?

— Marinette, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein, de si c'est nécessaire ? Tu sais rien ! »

Elle le repousse alors qu'il s'approche, et le halètement de Chat Noir lui fait relever la tête. Il la regarde, blessé. Il a à nouveau les oreilles basses quand il chuchote :

« C'était méchant. »

Et elle a honte, à nouveau, une honte qui la brûle en entier, toutes les jambes et tout le torse et tout le visage. Elle veut disparaître, mourir maintenant. Des larmes lui montent, mais elle ne veut pas pleurer. Elle se relève.

« J'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Elle s'appuie contre la cheminée comme on se tient à une bouée de secours. Sans, elle ne tiendrait pas.

« Je suis juste … Je suis désolée …

— C'est rien.

— Nan, c'est pas rien. Chat Noir, j'avais pas le droit de te faire mal. C'est pas normal. Je peux pas te faire du mal, pas moi, pas à toi. Je veux que quand tu me vois, tu sais que tout va bien se passer, parce que c'est ça que tu représentes pour moi.

— Ladybug. C'est déjà le cas.

— Mais je suis … Je suis juste … Juste Marinette. C'est ridicule.

— Comment ça ridicule ? Marinette ? Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! Euh, de toi comme ça !

— Tu … Chaton. Tu es extraordinaire. Comment tu peux ne pas être déçu ?

— Déçu ? Moi de toi ? Chat Noir de Ladybug ? Je m'y connais un peu en Science-Fiction, et crois-moi que ce scénario, personne ne pourrait le gober.

— Alors tu n'es pas déçu ?

— Pas une seconde. Je suis juste … »

Marinette attend la fin, le cœur battant. Plus amoureux. Il n'est plus amoureux. C'est tout. D'accord. Elle devait s'y attendre.

« Désolé. J'aurais dû voir que ça n'allait pas.

— Je t'ai dit que –

— Accepte mes excuses. S'il-te-plaît. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

— D'accord. J'accepte tes excuses. Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais ? Tu es sans doute la seule personne qui sait que quelque chose cloche, à part peut-être ma mère.

— Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi, Ladybug.

— Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas les encombrer avec ça. Et puis tu sais … C'est un peu prétentieux mais … J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. C'est bizarre, non ? »

Chat Noir lui sourit. Il s'approche doucement, attrape la main de Ladybug avec la sienne, lui laisse le temps de s'enfuir si elle le souhaite.

« Pas vraiment. Je parle jamais de ma mère. Quand je dis qu'elle me manque … Si quelqu'un me répondait qu'il comprend … J'aurais envie de lui crier dessus. De lui dire que c'est pas possible qu'il comprenne, parce que cette douleur, elle est à moi, juste à moi, et je peux pas envisager que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la connaître parce que …

— Parce que comment eux, ils pourraient arriver à vivre aussi bien s'ils avaient aussi mal ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est juste moi qui suis faible ?

— Est-ce que c'est égoïste, d'avoir mal au point qu'on ne veut entendre parler de rien d'autre ? Est-ce que d'avoir mal à ce point, ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ?

— Est-ce que je suis triste par paresse d'aller bien ? Pourquoi tout le monde est heureux sauf moi ? Pourquoi c'est facile pour eux de sourire ? »

Chat Noir ne répond rien, et Marinette serre ses doigts. Elle n'est pas toute seule, à ressentir ça, alors. Elle prend les doigts et les porte jusqu'à son visage, caresse sa joue avec. Elle relève le regard pour trouver les yeux verts de son partenaire. Ils sont humides de larmes qui ne veulent pas couler.

« Merci d'être là, Chat. »

Et,

Bang.

Il lui sourit. Elle sent que son cœur rate un battement. Elle n'aurait pas cru. Elle le regarde, elle regarde ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses lèvres, et maintenant elle sent ses lèvres et,

BANG !

Ça la frappe, plus fort encore, ça la frappe comme un coup de pied dans le ventre, des lèvres contre des lèvres et elle ne sait pas si elle le veut ou non mais elle sait que Chat Noir ne lui a pas demandé son avis et elle se sent trahie, bien plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle se recule brutalement, le fixe de deux grands yeux bleus. Il papillonne, la scrute, un peu abasourdi, étonné d'être là.

« Je … »

Elle ne dit rien, choquée. Elle ne peut pas croire qu'il a fait ça. Qu'il l'a poignardée d'un coup. Qu'il leur a fait mal, à tous les deux. Deux fois dans la soirée, elle l'a repoussé physiquement. Il fait un pas vers elle, elle recule. Elle tremble.

« Je voulais pas … Je suis désolé. »

Avec trois temps de retard, elle le gifle. Sa main lui fait mal, et elle sait que la joue de Chat Noir est rougie, pas seulement par le froid. Elle souffle une expiration tremblante.

« Plus jamais. Plus jamais tu fais ça.

— Je te promets. Plus jamais. »

Il a gardé la tête sur le côté, déplacée par la gifle et Ladybug opine plusieurs fois du chef, sur le point de craquer. Elle n'en peut plus, cette fois. C'était le coup de trop.

« J'ai besoin de rentrer. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. »

Chat Noir ne dit rien et elle saute sur un autre toit, prenant la direction de chez elle. Quand elle est hors de vue, Chat Noir envoie son coup de pied le plus puissant dans la cheminée, siffle de douleur avant d'attraper son tibia.

« Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? »

Il lance un coup de poing dans la cheminée, invoque son cataclysme, et avant que sa main ne touche la brique, il s'arrête. Ladybug n'est pas là pour réparer sa bêtise, cette fois. Lessivé, il retourne sa main vers lui, et fait disparaître son grelot dans un bruit triste et brisé.

.

_Bang bang,_

_He shot me down,_

_Bang bang,_

_I hit the ground,_

_Bang bang,_

_My baby shot me down …_

.

.

Voilà ? Me frappez pas. Moi aussi je souffre. Normalement à un moment ça va aller mieux ?

D'ici là mes excuses.

(Je pense à Alixe qui dit que je maltraite Adrien. Mais je fais pas exprès !)

Bref. Ce texte traîne depuis longtemps parce que je voulais pas le poster avant d'en avoir un autre, moins lourd. Et c'est ce que la Nuit de juin m'a offert, donc vous pouvez vous réconforter au prochain chapitre ?

A très vite !


	11. Nouilles instantanées

Hello ! Donc, comme promis, une suite qui fait un peu moins mal au cœur que le chapitre précédent.

C'est écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Nouilles !

Bonne lecture !

Nouilles instantanées

« Je sais pas si c'est ce que t'as fait qu'était mal, ou si c'est ma réaction qui était disproportionnée. »

Ladybug lui a demandé de venir, et il a fait aussi vite qu'il a pu. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver comme ça. En civile, dans un gros pull de laine et un jogging large. Elle a les cheveux détachés, mais même sans voir ses oreilles, il entend qu'elle y a accroché ses boucles à grelots. Il ouvre la bouche. Marque un temps.

« Je suis désolé.

— Je sais. Tikki dit que c'est le plus important. Que tu ne voulais pas. »

La serre sent le thé au jasmin, mais il y a encore de l'eau qui chauffe dans la bouilloire. Marinette prend une gorgée de thé.

« Ma Lady … Ce qui est le plus important, y a que toi qui peut le savoir. Et ta réaction était pas disproportionnée. Je sais … Je veux dire, tu m'as tant repoussé, même si un moment, j'ai eu l'impression que … que tu voulais aussi … j'aurais dû te demander. C'est ma faute. Absolument et totalement. »

Marinette opine du chef. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux. Il est presque trois heures du matin, et ça fait deux jours qu'ils n'ont pas parlé. Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne dort presque pas. Peut-être qu'elle non plus. Elle porte la main à son visage et appuie sur ses yeux. Elle a comme un hoquet. Chat Noir se demande si elle pleure.

« Merci. »

Il s'approche, tout doucement, s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle retire sa main, renifle. Ses joues sont sèches mais elle a les yeux rouges. Il a envie de la réconforter, comme elle avait su le réconforter quand il en avait besoin.

« Est-ce que … je peux te faire un câlin ?

— Non. »

La réponse est rapide, et tranchante. Chat Noir peine à masquer sa déception, et un silence passe avant que Marinette ne reprenne :

« Mais merci d'avoir demandé l'autorisation. »

Il opine seulement du chef et elle tourne la tête vers lui. Elle lui sourit.

« Je … Tu ne dormais pas, au moins ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?

— Non. Pas du tout.

— Tant mieux. »

Elle baisse les yeux à nouveau, un peu tendue. Elle inspire d'un coup, mais n'arrive pas à parler. Il la voit froncer les sourcils, et secouer vaguement la tête. Elle renonce. Mais il ne sait pas à quoi.

« Là, je … Là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'être égoïste. Et j'ai besoin de toi. C'est … depuis la dernière fois j'ai pas réussi à dormir. Ou à manger. Et j'ai eu faim, à deux heures du matin, mais rien de ce qu'il y avait chez moi me faisait envie, alors je suis sortie et je suis passée à l'épicerie et j'ai pris des nouilles instantanées et j'ai voulu aller les manger chez moi mais j'ai eu peur que le bruit de la bouilloire réveille mes parents alors je suis venue ici et j'ai été si soulagée de trouver ton odeur que j'ai pleuré, et j'ai compris que j'arriverais ni à dormir ni à manger sans avoir parlé avec toi avant ? Et c'est horrible parce que je veux pas dépendre de toi ou mettre ce poids sur toi, mais personne … Personne me connaît aussi bien que toi. Alors je t'ai appelé.

— D'accord. »

Il ne sait pas quoi dire à part ça. Il a encore envie de la prendre contre lui. De lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules et de la voir manger et s'endormir. Il plie la bouche.

« Tu peux toujours m'appeler.

— C'est pas vrai.

— Si. Toujours. Je te le promets.

— Tu peux pas promettre ça. C'est trop gros.

— Je ne te le promettrais pas si je ne m'en pensais pas capable. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ? Tu as besoin d'être égoïste. Alors pense un peu à toi, et pas à moi. »

Elle fait la moue, prend une autre gorgée de thé avant de poser la tasse. L'eau bout finalement, et elle en verse dans deux bols, par-dessus des nouilles séchées. Elle sort deux paires de baguettes et les plante dans le plat qui se réhydrate lentement.

« Mais c'est pas juste. Toi, tu penses toujours à moi et pas à toi. »

Chat Noir rit doucement, n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de s'avancer un peu, de tendre la main vers Ladybug.

« Non. Quand je t'ai embrassé, je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Et regarde ce que ça a fait. C'est affreux. Je t'ai blessée. »

Sa main s'arrête juste avant de toucher la joue de Marinette, et il replie ses doigts sur le vide. Elle dit :

« Tu peux. Me toucher. Maintenant. »

Avec toutes les précautions dont il est capable, il laisse ses doigts effleurer la peau de sa partenaire, sa paume venir embrasser la joue en entier. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire et expire longuement. Quand elle les rouvre, il ronronne et elle sourit.

« J'ai ramené mon ordi. Tu regardes She-Ra avec moi en mangeant des nouilles ? »

Il rit. Juste, de joie. Il fait oui des yeux, et puis il fait oui de la tête, aussi. Il prend les bols, et les amène vers le canapé. Elle ouvre son PC et sort son téléphone pour se mettre en partage de connexion avant de lancer les épisodes.

« Et si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre …

— Hm … Besoin de rien de plus. Mais maintenant, je veux bien un câlin. »

Elle se cale contre lui, il rajuste la couverture au-dessus d'eux et mange d'une main. Quand, deux heures plus tard, Netflix demande si Marinette est toujours là, les deux héros sont déjà endormis depuis longtemps.

.

.

.

Et voilà !

Y a pas du tout ce que je voulais écrire à la base dedans. M'enfin. Déjà c'est plus joyeux que l'OS précédent. C'est doux et tout et y a des câlins sur le canapé, ce qui était de base le but même de l'existence de ce recueil.

Bref.

A tout bientôt j'espère !


	12. Lubie

Yo ! Je reviens, encore et toujours pour la Nuit du FoF, mais les OS 12 et 13 sont en-dehors de ça. Je dois juste les poster pour pouvoir poster le 14 qui est, lui, écrit pour la Nuit. Bref, c'est de très peu d'importance pour vous.

Bonne lecture !

Lubie

« Je ne sais pas … C'est un drôle de sentiment ? Je … J'ai toujours du mal à me souvenir, d'avant ? Enfin, de comment je me sentais ?

— Vous voulez dire, de votre état émotionnel ?

— Oui ! Voilà, c'est ça. De mon état émotionnel. Quand ça ne va pas, je n'arrive même pas à concevoir que j'ai été heureuse à un moment donné, ni que je pourrai aller mieux un jour. Et, là, par exemple, ça va plutôt bien et ? J'ai l'impression que j'exagère. Que je vais pas _aussi mal que ça_, vous comprenez ? Et que … que je me suis menti. Que je vous ai menti. Que j'avais juste … Juste besoin d'attention et … et je sais pas quoi faire de ça ? D'un côté, je le sais, intellectuellement, je suis capable de me revoir sur mon balcon, avoir envie de tout casser, je me souviens me demander, quand je saute haut avec mon yo-yo, ce que ça ferait, au final, si je décidais de lâcher et de me laisser tomber par terre mais ? J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est faux. Que j'ai tout inventé.

— Si je peux me permettre : vous n'avez pas tout inventé. Ce que vous rencontrez maintenant, c'est des difficultés avec votre permanence émotionnelle. »

Marinette fronce les sourcils. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuie contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle voit sa psychiatre depuis deux mois et demi, une fois par semaine, et elle sent qu'elle avance. Parfois. Souvent, elle a l'impression qu'elle est incapable d'avancer. Qu'elle sera toujours au même endroit, au même moment. Mais là, tout de suite, dans le cabinet à appréhender un nouveau concept psychiatrique, elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Elle a commencé le Prozac un mois plus tôt, et elle se sent un peu moins fragile, aussi. C'est peut-être une impression, ou peut-être un effet Placebo. Mais elle reprend confiance. Elle a aussi des anxiolytiques, en cas de besoin. Elle les utilise quand elle a trop pleuré et que la migraine l'empêche de dormir.

« … d'oublier que les émotions que vous ne vivez pas en ce moment existent. L'absence ou le manque de permanence émotionnelle est un trait autistique courant et –

— Vous pensez que je suis autiste ? »

Marinette ouvre de grands yeux. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Non, elle pense. Elle s'en serait rendu compte. Elle garde la bouche ouverte, attend une réponse.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Vous ne présentez pas beaucoup d'autres traits autistiques, en tout cas pas dans une mesure qui indiquerait un trouble de cette famille. L'absence de permanence émotionnelle, comme beaucoup de traits autistiques, est commune à plusieurs troubles psychiatriques, notamment en l'occurrence des troubles borderline, ou bien … des troubles bipolaires.

— Un trouble bipolaire. Mais … Je veux dire, ce n'est pas … plus grave ? Plus grave que moi ? »

La psychiatre a un sourire patient, et elle dit lentement :

« Vous avez besoin, selon moi, d'accorder plus d'importance à votre état. Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais non, la bipolarité n'est pas forcément aussi spectaculaire qu'on le montre au cinéma ou dans les livres, c'est plus courant qu'on ne l'imagine, et il est tout à fait possible de vivre avec. J'ai avec moi plusieurs patients et patientes atteints de troubles du spectre bipolaire qui sont heureux, et qui vivent une vie qui leur plaît. »

Le sourire est toujours là, et comme elle ne poursuit pas, Marinette demande :

« Mais ? »

La psychiatre opine sérieusement du chef, roule des épaules avant de poursuivre.

« Mais, reprend-elle, c'est un diagnostic compliqué à poser. Nous nous voyons depuis un certain temps déjà, et je pense avoir trouvé le modèle selon lequel votre cerveau fonctionne. Cependant, dans ce genre de cas, je vous recommanderai d'avoir recours à un second avis médical. Si vous le voulez, je peux vous recommander des confrères ou consœurs spécialisés dans ces troubles.

— Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je … Je prends déjà beaucoup de risques, en vous dévoilant mon identité, je ne peux pas me permettre de voir un autre psychiatre. Docteur, il faut que vous soyez la bonne. »

La femme prend l'information en note, et se pince les lèvres. Marinette s'est prise à espérer voir ce genre de tics chez la médecin. Elle la trouve plus humaine comme ça. Plus à même de comprendre comment les émotions se forment, le malaise, la dualité, la peur.

« Je comprends. Dans ce cas … Je vais vous recommander des ouvrages, des blogs, des vidéos et des sites où vous pourrez vous renseigner sur la bipolarité de type 3 : la cyclothymie. C'est le trouble que je soupçonne chez vous, et j'ai besoin de savoir où vous vous situez par rapport à ce qui caractérise cette maladie avant de penser à adapter votre traitement. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux ni ne veux faire sans vous. »

Marinette reste pensive un moment. Elle voudrait pouvoir se laisser guider, ou choisir, ou savoir, pas cet étrange mélange d'incertitude et de confiance. Elle inspire fort. Expire lentement.

« Euh, vous auriez des choses … Courtes, ou faciles à lire ? Je m'emmêle vite les pinceaux.

— Bien sûr. Pour commencer, je peux vous recommander une bande dessinée qu'un patient cyclothymique m'a fait découvrir. Elle s'appelle _Goupil ou face_, c'est de l'autrice Lou Lubie. Je vous l'écris en haut de la liste. »

.

.

.

.

Et voilà ? J'ai posé le diag. Je l'avais en tête depuis presque le début de cette histoire, et ça fait du bien d'avoir enfin pu le sortir, même si j'ai fait un saut dans le temps pour ça.

Je sais pas si c'était vraiment intéressant à lire pour vous, mais c'était important de poser le diagnostic pour faire avancer l'histoire. Alors, voilà.

Toute façon le prochain chapitre arrive vite !

Alors à bientôt !


	13. Instant Heureux

Yo !

Et donc voilà le prochain chapitre en question, qui se passe deux semaines après le précédent.

Bonne lecture !

Instant Heureux

« Tes parents disent rien ? »

Elle ne lui a pas donné rendez-vous, cette fois, mais il est venu. Elle ne sait pas s'il se doutait qu'il la trouverait au QG, mais il ne semble pas surpris de la voir, tasse de thé à côté de son ordinateur, blocs de dessin étalés sur la table basse.

« Je pars discrètement. Ils n'ont pas encore remarqué.

— Ça fait deux semaines que tu viens ici tous les jours. Est-ce que tu dors, au moins ? »

Marinette hausse les épaules. Elle fait des petites siestes. Elle ne se sent pas fatiguée. Elle a l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi bien que ces deux dernières semaines. Elle avait rendez-vous avec sa psychiatre aujourd'hui. Elles auraient dû parler de la bipolarité. Mais Marinette n'a pas voulu y aller. Elle va bien, elle se dit. Elle va mieux que jamais. Elle n'a plus besoin d'aide. Chat Noir soupire, vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Bien sûr, il se souvient. Bien sûr, il va lui demander. Il s'inquiète. Elle pense parfois qu'elle ferait mieux de le tenir à l'écart de ça. Il a déjà assez de choses à gérer. Et puis, elle se rappelle que les secrets pèsent plus lourd que la dépression. Que, peut-être, la bipolarité. Alors elle soupire, elle aussi.

« J'y suis pas allée.

— Quoi ? »

Il y a de la surprise, et presque un début de jugement, et pour la première fois depuis des heures qui ressemblent à des minutes, Marinette relève les yeux de son ordinateur. Elle plisse les paupières, prend le temps de s'adapter à la lumière réelle. Quand elle peut le voir nettement, Chat Noir s'est calmé, et il a légèrement plié les lèvres.

« Et … Tu prends toujours ton traitement ? »

Elle ouvre la bouche. Elle ne veut pas lui mentir. Elle ne veut pas non plus lui dire. Elle n'en a pas besoin.

« Ma Lady …

— Quoi ? Je vais bien, tu vois ! Je vais mieux. J'ai plus envie de pleurer tout le temps, je suis pas fatiguée, je suis productive … J'ai plus besoin de ça. T'étais le premier à parler de l'inutilité des antidépresseurs.

— C'est pas une raison pour les arrêter d'un coup. Et … C'est courant chez les patients bipolaires de se distancier du milieu psychiatrique pendant les phases d'hypomanie. »

Ladybug grimace. Elle sait ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Mais …

« Tu as … fait des recherches ? »

Chat Noir ouvre la bouche, et puis il baisse la tête, et on dirait bien qu'il rougit. Il bafouille, avant de glapir un bon coup, d'éclater :

« Bien sûr ! C'est normal ! Forcément que ça m'intéresse ! Je veux pas … faire quelque chose de travers. Pas encore.

— Chaton. Tu sais que c'est absolument adorable. Viens là que je te gratouille la tête. »

Il rougit de plus belle, sous les rires de sa partenaire, et quand elle tapote le bout de ses doigts contre le haut de son crâne, il oublie tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Qu'il a fait des recherches, oui, et qu'il trouve que ça ressemblait trop à sa partenaire pour être anodin, que nier la maladie n'aidera pas, que la fatigue et la faim qu'elle ne ressent pas en ce moment lui retomberaient dessus au prochain épisode dépressif, que même si elle se sent bien elle se fait du mal et que la joie extrême qui la maintient éveillée des nuits entières alourdit l'épée de Damoclès qui pend au-dessus de sa tête. Il oublie tout, parce qu'il comprend. Lui non plus, il ne peut pas renoncer à cet instant de bonheur. Même s'il sait ce que ça coûtera à sa Lady. Pour maintenant, il n'arrive plus à y penser.

.

.

.

Voilà. Je pose ces deux-là très vite pour pouvoir y ajouter celui écrit pour la Nuit.


	14. Canapé-lit

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Fatigue. En retard mais quand même en moins d'une heure.

Bonne lecture !

Canapé-lit

« Marinette ? Marinette ? »

Elle se réveille en sursaut. La classe est presque vide – elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'Alya l'ait laissée dormir.

« C'est la pause déjeuner. »

Peut-être pour la bonne cause, elle imagine. Elle a offert à Marinette un réveil par Adrien. C'est un joli cadeau. Alors elle sourit.

« Merci. »

Il lui sourit aussi. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, le maquillage qu'il a appliqué ce matin n'a pas survécu à la transpiration du cours de sport. Il cligne longuement, bâille. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux.

« Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ? Tu seras mieux pour dormir dans un lit.

— Non, c'est bon ! Je me sens bien, j'avais juste besoin d'une sieste. Un café et je suis repartie ! »

Elle a des cernes, elle aussi. Mais quand elle le dit elle n'y croit déjà plus qu'à moitié. Elle sait ce qui se passe. Elle redescend, et elle sera bientôt plus bas que terre. Elle ne sait pas comment empêcher ça. Elle étire ses bras, s'attend à ce qu'Adrien rentre chez lui déjeuner, mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il a le visage fermé.

« Marinette. Il faut que tu dormes. »

Elle balbutie un peu, hausse frénétiquement les épaules, regarde de tous les côtés. Adrien n'a jamais été ferme avec elle. Ils n'ont pas ce genre de relation.

« C'est Alya qui t'a dit de dire ça ? »

Elle s'inquiète, elle aussi. Elle a déjà dit à Marinette de dormir. Si elle pouvait, elle le ferait. Le sommeil lui fait peur. Et si en se réveillant, elle est soudain triste, sans raison ?

« Non. Mais elle aurait pu. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Tous les gens qui tiennent à toi s'inquiètent, je sais pas si tu te rends compte …

— Mais je vais bien.

— Marinette … »

Il a quelque chose dans les yeux de las, et quelque chose qui ressemble à de la colère aussi. Elle se sent accusée de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Il secoue la tête. Il pince les lèvres. Il l'inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Laisse tomber. »

On dirait qu'il va pleurer, mais soudain il sourit. Il sourit d'un sourire rassurant, et chaud, et amical et plein d'amour, et. Il sourit d'un sourire qu'elle connaît, et dépité et triste et forcé. Il tourne des talons.

« Chat ! »

Et il se retourne, le visage plein de choc. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a dit ça. Elle cherche une excuse. Elle veut se rattraper quand elle se sent tomber.

« Je veux dire, on pourrait jouer à Chat à la récré non ? Parce que je me disais, enfin, avec Alya et –

— Donc tu sais ? Depuis quand ? »

Elle se lève. Elle croise les bras, elle enfile son armure. Elle ne sait rien. Et elle ne veut rien savoir.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

C'est la fatigue accumulée qui la fait délirer. Elle n'a pas vu ce qu'elle a vu. Elle mélange, elle confond, elle a l'esprit qui fait des bonds insensés.

« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. S'il-te-plaît. »

Un mélange d'espoir et de douleur et elle ne veut pas le briser et elle ne veut pas non plus comprendre, pas apprendre, pas briser quelque chose, pas remettre en question, rien. Il a raison, en fait, elle devrait aller dormir. Ce serait peut-être une bonne fuite.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Je suis trop fatiguée pour jouer à ces jeux. »

Trop tard, elle a cassé quelque chose. Elle ne veut pas savoir quoi. Elle ne veut pas savoir qu'elle vient de blesser son partenaire. Elle ne veut pas savoir ce que son instinct lui crie. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Elle est trop fatiguée. Il opine du chef. Lentement.

« D'accord. Si tu veux. Moi aussi, je suis fatigué. Fatigué de te mentir, et fatigué que tu me mentes. Moi aussi, je veux dormir. Marinette, après avoir vaincu un vilain, être allé en cours, m'être épuisé à l'escrime et avoir posé pour des photos des heures, j'aimerais au moins pouvoir m'endormir en me disant que Ma Lady essaie de faire de même. »

Il n'a pas besoin de dire plus. Pourtant elle veut se laisser le bénéfice du doute. Elle veut se faire croire qu'il est encore possible qu'elle ait mal compris. Elle est horrifiée. Un peu soulagée. Elle ne sait pas. Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ?

« On devrait en parler au QG. Marinette. Tu sais que je suis Chat Noir.

— Le canapé.

— Quoi ?

— Le canapé, il est dépliable. Il fait canapé-lit. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais il soupire doucement. Il a compris. Elle prendra la fin de journée pour accepter l'information. Et ce soir, ils se retrouveront. Marinette et Adrien, Chat Noir et Ladybug, juste eux deux. Elle amènera une couette, et il amènera des oreillers. Il y aura aussi le plaid et les coussins et les émissions de nuit de la radio. Et ensemble ils pourront accomplir leur plus grande mission, la plus importante. Ils pourront, enfin, dormir.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà. Juste ça. C'est tout calme pour un reveal, je m'y attendais pas. Je m'attendais même pas à ce reveal. Je m'attendais juste à ce que Marinette prenne en compte la fatigue d'Adrien. C'était le seul but.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A très vite !


	15. Réveil-matin, 15h

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit en décalé pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Armoire !

Bonne lecture !

.

Réveil matin, 15h

Ils se réveillent côte à côte. Marinette d'abord, mais elle s'enroule un peu plus dans la couverture et ferme à nouveau les yeux. Elle a du mal à regarder Adrien. A se dire que c'est lui, maintenant et pour toujours. C'est Chat Noir. Depuis tout ce temps. Adrien se réveille ensuite, et il la regarde longtemps. Elle s'est rendormie. Il sourit. Il bâille, et il se rendort. Marinette ouvre à nouveau les yeux, et elle penche la tête pour réveiller son cou. Elle marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à une plainte, et elle sent que ça remue à côté.

Adrien a les fesses sur ses genoux, et les bras étendus devant lui, il s'étire longuement le dos avant de rouler sur le côté. Il frotte la tête contre son oreiller, elle l'observe faire. Il étire une jambe en l'air avant de la laisser tomber par-dessus l'autre, miaule un bâillement et se frotte les yeux contre son épaule. Il l'entend rire. Il essaie de parler, mais il bâille encore en regardant Marinette, et Marinette rit encore.

Il fait gris. Il pleut même un peu, ça fait des bruits de gouttes quand ça tombe sur les carreaux de la serre. Adrien s'assied en tailleur, étire ses bras au-dessus de lui.

« Bien dormi ? »

Ils se sont rejoints ici quand leurs parents les croyaient couchés. La veille, Adrien a dit à son père qu'il rejoindrait des amis le matin. Son père le lui a interdit, mais il n'est pas là du week-end. Il a fait les yeux doux à Natalie. Elle le couvrira pour aujourd'hui – il espère seulement qu'elle ne s'est pas aperçue qu'il a découché.

« Hmm-hmm … »

Marinette bâille à son tour, c'est contagieux. De voir Adrien le faire, ça lui a donné envie, alors elle s'étire. Elle s'assied au bord du lit. Ils vont devoir parler, mais elle préférerait le faire après un café, alors elle se lève, fixe longuement la kitchenette avant de se souvenir de comment on fait, le matin. Elle a pris des croissants invendus de la veille avant de partir. Ils ne sont plus aussi bons, mais elle les fait passer au grille-pain. Elle roule des épaules. Le sol est froid sous ses pieds nus. Elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage, sent partir les restes de mascara dont elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se débarrasser la veille. Derrière elle, le bruissement des draps.

Dans la cuisine, sur le plan de travail, elle a demandé à Tikki de laisser un mot vers onze heures, pour dire qu'elle est sortie sans passer par la boutique, parce que c'était plus court. Elle va chercher son téléphone. Sa mère demande où elle est, et elle répond rapidement qu'elle est avec Adrien. Elle sait que sa mère la laissera tranquille.

« Et toi ?

— J'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis un bail. »

Elle sourit. Elle sert deux tasses de café et revient vers le canapé-lit. Elle pose une des tasses sur la table basse, revient s'asseoir. Elle enfouit ses pieds glacés sous la couette.

« Tant mieux. »

Dès qu'elle est installée, elle regrette. Elle sait qu'elle devra se lever d'ici moins de cinq minutes pour aller aux toilettes. Elle n'a pas envie. Son T-shirt sent la sueur, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas partagé le lit de quelqu'un – depuis ses cauchemars d'enfant, quand elle se glissait entre ses parents endormis.

Elle le regarde, pose la joue sur son propre genou.

« Chat Noir … »

Il ne porte pas son masque mais décoiffé, les yeux endormis et malicieux, oui, il se ressemble. Elle répète ce nom. Elle a besoin de le dire pour le comprendre. Elle lui sourit.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle n'a pas fait attention à lui, et elle s'en veut. Elle prend une gorgée de café. Il hausse les épaules.

« Je suis heureux. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de cette déclaration, alors elle ne répond rien. Elle se sent bien, elle aussi, là tout de suite. Elle soupire lourdement. L'air qui la quitte emporte avec lui la fatigue et l'angoisse. Lentement, elle comprend. Elle accepte. Elle dit :

« Tu sais que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi ? »

Et elle peut voir qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses, tout d'un coup, dans la tête de son partenaire. Il n'arrive même pas à parler.

« Quand tu m'as prêté ton parapluie, à la rentrée. Foudroyant, c'est le mot.

— Tu, quoi ?

— Et toi ? Comment t'es tombé amoureux de moi ? »

Il est gêné un moment, et elle rit, et il rougit en annonçant :

« Tu … Tu étais tellement incroyable. C'était pas encore … Enfin, tu as dit qu'on protégerait Paris, ensemble, et je me suis dit que je voulais te suivre pour toujours. »

Elle opine du chef.

« On est un peu bêtes, non ?

— Non. »

Il a l'air de bouder et elle sourit. Elle n'est pas encore bien réveillée.

« Moi je trouve ça beau. »

Elle rit doucement, prend une autre gorgée de café.

« C'est vrai. »

Et elle pose sa tasse et se lève, et va aux toilettes. Elle sait qu'il la regarde, mais elle n'arrive pas à marcher bien droit. L'odeur rance de son haut la gêne, alors elle le change pour une chemise qu'elle a ramenée. Elle plie la bouche en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai envie de porter. »

Elle n'aime pas vraiment ça, ne pas avoir le choix de ses vêtements le matin. C'est un moment important, où elle décide à quoi elle va ressembler pour la journée.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as envie de porter ?

— Du noir. Et un chapeau. »

Elle n'en porte pas souvent, du noir, elle trouve que les couleurs pastel lui vont mieux, mais là, elle trouve que ça irait bien, que ça serait un bon assortiment avec la simplicité du moment. Sa chemise vert d'eau, imprimée de grosses fleurs, lui semble trop compliquée. Adrien se lève, va fouiller dans le sac qu'il a ramené. Il sort un T-shirt à manches courtes simple noir, signé Gabriel Agreste, le tend à sa partenaire. Elle le regarde. C'est infiniment simple, mais c'est de bonne facture. Le tissu est extrêmement doux et fluide entre ses doigts.

« Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? »

Il apporte son sac entier, et l'ouvre grand pour que Marinette puisse voir dedans. Il n'y a que des vêtements. Un pull, un autre T-shirt, un pantalon de toile, un jean et une blouse, quelques accessoires. Le pire, c'est que tout va avec tout.

« Mais … T'as ramené ton armoire ? »

Il se gratte la tête. Il semble gêné.

« Habitude de mannequin. Si autre chose te tente, sers-toi. »

Elle est impressionnée. Elle ne pensait pas avoir cette chance un jour. Elle regarde Chat Noir, comme pour demander une autorisation qu'elle a déjà eu. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il voit que ses yeux brillent.

« Et … Ce serait une idée, non ?

— Quoi ?

— Une armoire. On pourrait mettre une armoire ici. Comme ça, pas besoin de gros sac, et tu pourrais porter ce que tu veux. »

Elle le regarde longuement. Elle se demande si c'est un rêve. Elle retire sa chemise, enfile le T-shirt. Il est confortable. Elle va chercher son jean, rentre le haut dedans et l'agrémente d'une ceinture Agreste. Elle se sent voleter.

« Arrête. Je voudrais vivre ici. »

Il lui sourit. Quel magnifique début de journée.

« Moi aussi. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Un peu paisible, encore. Iels sont pas assez bien réveillé.e.s pour paniquer.


	16. Code secret

Yo !

La suite !

Code secret

**[Mercredi, 7:35**

**A : Adrien ^. .^**

**Médicament pris !]**

**[A : Mari . Net**

**Bien joué ! [emoji confettis, emoji confettis, emoji confettis]]**

Elle a retrouvé sa psychiatre, elles ont pu parler. Marinette s'est excusée, et la psychiatre lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Que c'était normal, et courant, de sécher des rendez-vous quand ça devient important. Que ce n'est pas à elle que l'absence de Marinette pose problème, mais à Marinette elle-même.

La psychiatre ne l'a pas dit, mais Marinette a pensé : _oui, à moi, à moi et à mon entourage._

C'était mercredi après le week-end avec Chat Noir, et elle s'est autorisée, encore une fois, à demander de l'aide. Elle se demande si elle ne se repose pas trop sur lui, mais quand elle lui a expliqué ce dont elle avait besoin, il a eu l'air infiniment soulagé, il a dit _je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider_ il a dit _merci_. Heureux. Merci. C'est Marinette qui devrait dire ça non ?

Elle a commencé son nouveau traitement, elle le prend à heures fixes, au petit-déjeuner, quand ses parents tournent le dos. Elle pense qu'elle devra leur dire. Elle repousse ce moment.

Une semaine qu'elle arrive à le prendre tous les jours, et quand elle arrive au collège elle croise le regard d'Adrien. Il lève le poing, et elle rougit, et lève le sien. Une semaine. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça semble un pas en avant notable. Adrien lui fait signe de le rejoindre à l'écart et elle regarde autour. Être avec lui est devenu plus naturel, elle a peur des suspicions.

« Marinette ! Bravo, pour la semaine.

— C'est … »

C'est normal. C'est pas si difficile. C'est rien. Ces phrases viennent naturellement à Marinette, mais non. Elle ne veut pas dire ça. Elle ne veut pas mentir. Elle ne veut pas dévaloriser ses efforts, l'épuisement, le courage dont elle a fait preuve. Elle a souvent du mal à recevoir les compliments, mais là, cette fois, de la part d'Adrien, de son partenaire, elle sait qu'elle le mérite.

« Merci. C'est grâce à toi aussi.

— C'est toi qui m'envoies les messages, hein !

— Bien vouloir les recevoir, je te jure que c'est déjà énorme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour célébrer ? J'ai … pas trouvé d'idée de cadeau ? J'avais pensé à un gâteau, mais je me suis dit qu'il serait forcément moins bon que ceux de tes parents et si je demandais à tes parents un gâteau avec ton nom ils seraient … enfin … tu ne leur a toujours pas dit ?

— Toujours pas. Mais je le ferai.

— Je sais. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Marinette réfléchit. Et elle repense au samedi qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Elle se demande si ça lui plairait. S'il n'en a pas trop marre des vêtements.

« Tu … Ça te dit, une après-midi fripes ? Il fait beau et ça fait un certain temps que je veux de nouvelles pièces. Si … enfin, c'est pas très cool pour toi en fait. C'est ton boulot d'essayer des vêtements, c'est … nan, on peut se faire un cinéma ! Ou … ou des librairies ? Enfin, on n'est pas obligés non plus de dépenser de l'argent, on pourrait en profiter pour ranger un peu le QG et puis aménager et juste, après, boire un thé en regardant une série sur Netflix ! Ou encore … »

Et Adrien rit. Il rit d'un rire clair. D'accord. Marinette ne croit pas avoir dit quelque chose de ridicule pourtant. Elle a peut-être trop parlé. Il essuie une petite larme.

« Désolé. C'est … un peu surréaliste. On dirait un rencard. »

Elle sent son visage la brûler d'un coup, une rougeur monter de son cou jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et son partenaire rit encore. Elle plisse les yeux, vient lui enfoncer l'index dans le dessin de sa fossette.

« C'est malpoli, de se moquer d'une Lady.

— Je me moque pas. Faire les fripes, ça me semble très bien.

— T'es sûr ? Parce que –

— J'ai compris qu'on pouvait faire autre chose. Mais ça me tente. Quand tu parles de vêtements, tu rayonnes. »

Elle rougit encore, tente un air courroucé sans y parvenir, et comme la cloche retentit, abandonne.

« Pour une fois qu'on n'a pas l'excuse d'un akuma, on doit essayer de ne pas être en retard. »

.

Ils ont passé une heure et demie à faire les friperies du centre et après être passés dans les Halles pour aller chercher un café froid au Starbucks, ils peuvent enfin s'asseoir. Ils ont deux sacs chacun, beaucoup trop pleins. Ils n'ont pas été raisonnables, loin de là, mais les bacs à un euro étaient plus que prometteurs, et si Adrien hésitait sur une chemise, Marinette en pinçait deux bouts et disait « avec un point là ça fera une ligne plus edgy au niveau des épaules et avec un débardeur en-dessous tu pourras te permettre des décolletés fous », et Adrien la prenait. Si Marinette hésitait sur une jupe, Adrien disait « le temps va se réchauffer, tu seras plus confortable », et Marinette haussait un sourcil et Adrien rougissait et marmonnait quelque chose sur les jambes musclées de sa Lady et Marinette lui grattait le haut de la tête et la prenait.

Alors, voilà.

Marinette pousse un long soupire, rajuste ses lunettes de soleil neuves sur son nez. Elle pense à ce qu'Adrien a dit plus tôt, et gratte le sol de son pied.

« Dis …

— Oui ?

— Si … Enfin, disons … hm …

— Certes. »

Elle lui bourre l'épaule.

« Si c'était un rencard. Ça. Si ça, là, c'était un rencard. Ça t'irait ? »

Elle rougit. C'est pas exceptionnel. Elle n'est pas exceptionnelle, sans le masque, et si Adrien n'a jamais sous-entendu qu'il n'était plus intéressé, il n'a pas non plus renouvelé ses avances. Il lui a laissé du temps, mais lui aussi a pu prendre du recul. Avec ces derniers mois, l'idée qu'il se faisait de sa parfaite Lady a dû tomber en miettes.

« Le code.

— Quoi ?

— Le code secret. Notre code d'amoureux. »

Elle se souvient. Sa gaffe en plein cours. C'est sans doute comme ça qu'il a compris. Elle réalise seulement, et elle lui fait des yeux ronds.

« Chat ! Je suis sérieuse, c'est pas le moment !

— C'est exactement le moment. C'est exactement pour ce moment que tu as créé ce code secret.

— Mais ! Je ! Je peux pas être une fausse ! Et puis les … Les choses ont changé ! »

Il sourit. Il pose son gobelet en plastique sur le banc et vient se poster à genoux devant Marinette, se permet de lui prendre la main.

« C'est vrai. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, depuis. Mais y a des choses qu'ont pas changé, tu sais ? Et l'idée que tu puisses avoir envie d'un rendez-vous avec moi, ça me rendra toujours fou de joie, tellement fou de joie que j'ai presque plus aucun discernement et tout le discernement qu'il me reste c'est celui que tu m'as offert sur un plateau ce jour-là. Alors dis-le.

— Je suis … Je suis obligée ?

— Oui. »

Il retient son rire. C'est difficile, mais il retient son rire. Elle prend une inspiration.

« Je suis axiologue en mécanique cantique. »

Et il laisse éclater son rire quand elle enfonce le visage dans ses mains. Elle crie.

« Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est la pire déclaration du monde ! Je me hais !

— Mais nan, mais nan. C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faite. La plus personnelle, la plus joyeuse et la plus parfaite.

— Dis-le toi aussi. Sinon c'est pas juste. Je me sens ridicule alors qu'à la base cette idée était pour te protéger de fausses moi.

— D'accord. Je suis axiologue. En mécanique. Cantique. »

Il détache chaque mot, la force à accrocher son regard. Il n'y a que lui. Il n'y a que lui au monde pour dire ces mots avec autant d'amour et de force, et oui. Oui, dans la bouche d'Adrien, c'est la plus belle déclaration du monde.

.


	17. Hold 'Em Like Puppies

Yo !

Cet OS est pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Vitrine !

Bonne lecture !

Hold 'Em Like Puppies

Il y a eu des photos. Marinette les a vues, et elle a rougi. Adrien et elle courbés au-dessus des bacs remplis de fripes. Adrien et elle dans le parc. Adrien à genoux devant elle. Elle a regardé les photographies dès qu'Alya lui a envoyé le premier lien. Rapidement, les gens ont retrouvé son instagram, qu'elle a immédiatement fait passer en privé. Elle avait eu le temps de recevoir plusieurs centaines de message.

Elle n'imagine même pas ce que ça doit être pour Adrien. Elle, elle a éloigné son téléphone et elle a passé une bonne nuit. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi, elle n'a fait que rêver.

**[Jeudi, 7:38**

**A : Adrien ^. .^**

**Et un cachet avalé ! Et une journée qui commence ! Bien dormi ?]**

Elle commence sa journée avec le sourire, un peu insouciante et pleine de hâte.

« Me puce ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

— Euh … Une vitamine ! Je crois que j'ai pris un peu froid hier, comme je suis restée tard dehors avec juste ma veste, donc mieux vaut booster mon système immunitaire ! Je vais être en retard, je file bisous-bye ! »

.

Elle arrive en avance, le temps de prendre un chocolat chaud au distributeur et de s'asseoir sur les marches pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Quand Juleka descend du porte-bagage du vélo de son frère, elle retrouve rapidement sa petite-amie à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Marinette consulte ses notifications sans rien trouver d'important. Quand elle relève la tête, Luka marche vers elle.

« Eh. Comment ça va ? »

Elle lui sourit. C'est vrai qu'il l'a vue au plus mal, lui aussi. Et puis … Et puis quoi ? Elle a eu beaucoup à faire, elle a trouvé un nouveau refuge. Elle baisse les yeux.

« Mieux. Et toi ? »

Il n'a pas l'air du lui tenir rigueur de leur éloignement de ces derniers mois. Elle trouve qu'elle a été brusque. Et elle n'avait même pas remarqué, avant d'y penser, avant de le voir et de se dire qu'il lui avait manqué. Il sort une cigarette. Il a dû commencer récemment. Zut.

« On fait aller. J'essaie de profiter de ma dernière année sans avoir le BAC à préparer.

— Luka …

— Oui ? »

Il la regarde. Il la regarde, il la regarde vraiment. Il la regarde, c'est drôle, pas du tout comme Chat Noir la regarde. Pourtant, elle sent toute son affection. Ça la réchauffe de l'intérieur.

« Je … je te dois des excuses.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle finit le sucre au fond de son gobelet. Elle a envie de regarder son téléphone. Ce ne serait pas gentil.

« On peut dire ça. J'y vois plus clair maintenant. Euhm … Adrien et moi, on sort ensemble.

— Oh.

— Oui. Je suis désolée.

— Eh. T'as pas à t'excuser. Tu m'as jamais menti. Depuis le début, je savais que tu l'aimais.

— C'est … Tu le prends bien ?

— Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas triste. Mais tu as l'air de vraiment l'aimer et … ça fait plaisir de te voir heureuse. »

Elle sourit, presque piteusement, honteuse d'être heureuse, qu'il soit, comme toujours, aussi parfait face à elle. La sonnerie retentit et elle fronce les sourcils. S'il n'y a pas d'attaque, Adrien est toujours à l'heure. Elle regarde à nouveau son téléphone. Pas d'alarme. Pas de message non plus.

« Je veux pas te mettre en retard. Mais si jamais tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble, hésite pas. Et t'es la bienvenue sur le Liberté.

— Merci. Je demanderai à Juleka quand vous répétez ! »

Elle file. Personne ne s'alarme du retard d'Adrien. Après tout, c'est courant. Il n'y a que Marinette qui sait que ce n'est pas normal.

.

Jeudi, 7h30

« Adrien ? »

Il relève le nez de sa tasse de thé, cligne longuement des yeux, pas encore bien réveillé.

« Bonjour, Père. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre bureau ?

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être dans mon bureau ? »

Adrien s'affaisse sur son siège. Le ton sec le réveille brusquement, et il écarquille les yeux. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a fait de mal. Ou peut-être que si. Mais ce n'était pas mal. Gabriel pose une photographie sur la table du petit-déjeuner.

« P-Père ! Je peux vous expliquer !

— Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Adrien. C'est purement inacceptable.

— Mais …

— Pas de mais ! Tu sais que je déteste les excuses. Tu es la vitrine des Agreste. Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller à de pareilles fantaisies. »

Peut-être qu'Adrien n'est pas si bien réveillé que ça, parce qu'il ne trouve pas en lui la force de retenir son rire amer. Son père fixe de grands yeux sur lui. Adrien secoue la tête. Il sourit. Il n'arrive pas à reculer. A s'excuser. Il sait que c'est ce qu'il devrait faire. Mais il n'a rien fait de mal.

« Merci pour votre éclaircissement, Père. »

Il a les mots acides, et le sourire amer. Il regarde son père dans les yeux.

« Mais il se trouve qu'une vitrine, ce n'est pas un métier. C'est un objet. Et au cas où vous auriez manqué de le remarquer, je respire.

— Je ne te permets pas d'être insolent !

— Vous avez statué, et m'avez fait comprendre qu'il y avait à mon sujet un conflit d'usage entre vous et l'état du vivant.

— Adrien ! Monte dans ta chambre !

— Et vous ne niez même pas ? »

Le sourire d'Adrien est parti, ce sont les larmes qui menacent maintenant.

« J'ai dit : monte dans ta chambre.

— Je suis votre fils ! Si vous vouliez une poupée à habiller, c'était pas le bon procédé !

— Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

— Pour une fois ! Vous n'écoutez plus personne, depuis que Maman est morte ! »

Il n'a jamais utilisé ces mots. Jamais dans cet ordre. Jamais face à son père. Il en a versé, des larmes lourdes de chagrin, mais pour la première fois elles semblent quitter son corps en emportant avec elles le poids des doutes. Comme si tout ce temps, quelque part, il pensait qu'elle était encore là. Que tant qu'il ne le disait pas, tant qu'il fermait les yeux, il la gardait en vie à l'intérieur de lui.

« Ne parle pas de ta mère ! Silence !

— Non ! Maman est morte, et même si elle était en vie, elle préférerait mourir que vous voir comme ça ! Que _nous _voir comme ça !

— Comment peux-tu – Adrien. »

Le ton est moins sec. Plus calme. Gabriel prend sur lui. C'est rare.

« Est-ce que tu souhaites retourner voir un psychologue ? »

Et c'est la goutte de trop. Celle qui fait déborder l'océan et qui saccage tous les ports.

« J'ai pas besoin d'un psychologue. J'ai besoin … j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'appelle Chaton. »

La colère d'Adrien descend aussi vite qu'elle est montée. Il attrape son sac.

« Je ne voudrais pas être en retard au collège. »

Il quitte la maison, le pas pressé, le dos droit, le regard aussi glacé que celui de son père. Il déteste ça, mais il sait qu'il tient de lui.

Et quand ils ont fait une centaine de mètres en voiture et que le gorille s'arrête à un feu rouge, il ouvre la portière, laisse ses affaires et court plus vite qu'il n'a jamais couru.

.

« Tu penses qu'il est malade ? »

Marinette grimace. Malade, il pourrait répondre aux messages, non ? La cloche du déjeuner sonne, et elle rassemble ses affaires aussi vite qu'elle peut.

« Je vais passer chez lui pour lui apporter les cours.

— Ça peut pas attendre ce soir ? Vous aurez plus de temps pour … tu sais …

— Je préfère y aller maintenant. Je pourrai dire aux professeurs ce qui ne va pas. »

Rien sur son téléphone. Toujours rien. Alors elle se transforme pour arriver plus vite chez les Agreste. Elle reprend sa tenue civile quand elle arrive devant le portail. La voix de Natalie lui répond.

« Oui ?

— Je, euh … Je viens pour apporter les devoirs à Adrien ! »

Un silence lui répond d'abord. Puis la boîte aux lettres s'ouvre.

« Vous pouvez les déposer ici.

— Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle dépose les cours. La caméra recule, et elle est encore plus inquiète.

.

Elle a mal au dos à force de s'inquiéter. Elle n'est pas passée chez les Agreste, par peur d'un nouveau refus au goût terrifiant. Elle veut juste … Juste s'emmitoufler dans le plaid qui a l'odeur d'Adrien. Essayer d'appeler, et sans doute pleurer un peu.

Et il est là. Et il a le culot d'être là. De lui sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que –

— Désolé. J'ai pas pris mon téléphone. »

Elle inspire. Expire.

« Tu peux expliquer ? »

Il a les yeux rouges. Est-ce qu'il a pleuré ? Elle a envie de dire qu'il n'a pas le droit. Qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude. Mais il tend les bras devant lui, demande une étreinte si désespérément qu'elle ne peut pas ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, recueillir ses sanglots.

« Je crois que … ton chaton est un chat de gouttière, maintenant.

— Quoi ?

— Je veux plus jamais retourner chez lui. Je veux pas.

— D'accord. D'accord. Viens là, Chaton. »

Et il le sait, il le sent que c'est ici, chez lui.

.

.

.

Et les lettres du titre ça fait HELP. Voilà. Dodo.


End file.
